


Heart Like Yours

by lunavic01



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Cute things, F/F, Fluffy, I don't know tag, I'll stop here cause, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, The Brothers Trust, Tom Holland it's a dork, angst comes later, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavic01/pseuds/lunavic01
Summary: Ella never thought she'd win that promotion from The Brothers Trust, but she did it. She've never been a very lucky girl and bad things happened to her. Things that leave Ella with marks. But the longer she spend with Tom, the more she have hope that good things may happen. This trip will surely change your life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic posted here, so please be cool.  
> Follow me on Tumblr! @letthembehappymcu

_... The chance of hang out with me, on set from Spiderman: Far From Home. It's going to be amazing-"_

"Ella? The client is calling." Ella looked at her boss from her phone with a big bright smile. And then looked at the table with a man looking annoyed.

"Sorry, boss. On it."

Ella putted her phone in the pocket and went serve the man.

When she went back to balcony, her  friend Lucy was looking at her with suspicious eyes. She just couldn't stop the dumb smile on her face.

"What do you saw in your phone?"

"Oh, nothing y'know? Just this random meme." Ella tried to dismiss the subject, but Lucy knew her too well.

"You saw something of that Holland guy, didn't you? What was it?"

"What? Why would you think that?" She said cleaning the table.

"You always smile like that when you see anything that he is involved."

"Leave me alone!" Ella threw the cloth in her.

"Ella, since I've known you, you've got this thing for him. You think that I don't know that you sing "happy birthday" to him in you bed?"

Ella's face went red. "H-How do you know that?"

"I heard you once. When I slept over your place. I thought that was for  _you,_  but I realized that was for  _him_ "

She covered her face with the hands in shame.

"No one was supposed to know  _that_!"

"Well, I do." Lucy laughed. "But, seriously, the guy don't even know you!"

It was true. He didn't. But since Ella first saw him on screen — in The Impossible — she had this odd feeling on her heart. She knew that was something more than just fan love. She couldn't explain the feeling in her  heart full of joy when he got the role of Spiderman, how much happy she was when he traveled the world to promote the movie, the proud when he went to the children hospital dressed like Spiderman and she felt happy because his smile was so genuine and he was so good and kind with those kids. She knew all those things, and because of it, it was like you already knew him.

"He don't. But I do." Ella said and Lucy roll her eyes.

"Anyways. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh! I'm going to staying home and finish the book that I'm reading. Just a few more chapters now!"

"Ella, you're so boring."

"Girls, the tables won't serve by themselves." Ella's boss called her attention.

"Look who's a pain in the ass today." Lucy said and you hold back a laugh going back to work.  
  


Ella was totally sure that she wouldn't win, even because she just had one chance — she couldn't afford more than that with hers salary — and besides she never was a lucky girl.

She was the kind of girl that was a totally disaster — the gravity was against her, that was no other explanation. She was never been obsessed with how she looked and she totally preferred spend the night playing video games or reading a books than go to parties like Lucy.

Her mother always said that she had a old soul and she agreed with her, someone had to be the adult there.

She sat in front of you computer with the page of The Brothers Trust open. She just finished hers subscription and holded the little necklace that her mom gave her when she was little. Ella couldn't help but feel a little hope on her heart.

_What are you doing, Ella? You're going to be disappointed again._

She closed her eyes and shakes her head, closing the netbook and going to her bed sighing.

_Take that stupid dream out of your head. It's never gonna happen._

With that, the tiredness got her, and she slept with a night full of dreams involving the brown eyes that she would never see.

A few days passed since the first vídeo of Tom and The Brothers Trust promotion. Ella was avoiding everything about that to not feel sad or not have hope.

It was one of this times that she got the notification on her phone, but she refused to see, because she knew that today was going to be the day that they would say who was the winner, and for sure, that wasn't going to be her.

She threw your phone in the jeans pocket and go back to work.

"Lucy, the guy of the table 7 asked a cappuccino with extra chantilly."

"Just a sec mate! C'mon phone! C'MON!" She yelled while shakes the phone.

"Lucy are you crazy?!" Ella said capping Lucy's mouth "Do you want the Mike kick our asses out?!" She smiled to a girl that was giving her a strange look. "Sorry, miss. It wouldn't happen again."

"Sorry! Sorry! The phone isn't working and I have to call this dude that I meet yesterday. But. The. Phone. Isn't. Working." She said, like the phone could hear her.

Ella laughed, thinking how they two — with so different personalities — end up best friends.

"It wasn't supposed to the guy call first?"

"You're in what? 20th century? The times changed dear."

"Okay, confident woman. But, right now, your work is calling you. Now."

Lucy moaned in frustration, and then something goes through her head. She looks at Ella, with a look she knew too well.

"Ella... you're so good friend aren't you?"

"Oh, no. Don't came with that to me." Ella cut her off.

"Oh, please Ella. It won't take long! I promise! I just need to tell him that I didn't lost the interest. Just that! I promise!" Lucy looked at her with those puppy eyes.

" _Fine!_  Five minutes. It's all I that give you." She rolled her eyes and gave the phone to her.

Lucy hugged Ella and run to the back door. Shaking her head, she start to prepare the cappuccino. Ella was always amazed at how easily she gave in with Lucy.

Some minutes later, Lucy came back with a bright smile.

"Thank you so so  _so_  much! You really are a friend. She said, returning the cell phone.

"Oh ... So I'm only your friend when I do you favours?"

"No, silly. You're also a friend when you give me food." She joked, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, right. Good to know." Ella replied and roll her eyes, smiling.

"Oh! And, TomHolland2013 just posted a video."

"Oh, I know. I just don't wanna see." Ella said, avoiding look at Lucy.

"What? Ella Smith don't want to see a video of her lovely Tom Holland? Why?"

"Just... I don't wanna see who won that thing and feel sad y'know. I don't wanna have hope to be crashed again..." Ella looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, unable to look at her friend.

Lucy knew that look, and it was one that she didn't liked at all. "Oh, c'mon Ella. Take a look. And if you feel sad, I'm here with you. You know that I make fun of you on this, but... if there is someone who deserves to be happy and win this thing... that person is you."

Ella looker at her best friend in her perfect haircut, blond hair and angelic face. She was so brave and kind. She was with her when all the bad things happened, supporting her and protecting Ella from every harm. Or at least, trying to.

It would be okay, if she was there with Ella. She knew that. But at the same time, she was scared. 

"Thank you, Lucy. But, really. It's nothing. It's all good." It wasn't.

She looked at Ella like she wanted to say more, but letted go.

"If you sure."

—

Ella got out of the Coffee late again, so her plans to go to the bookstore melted. The thought of reading something that she already read made her roll her eyes.

With a sigh, she entered in the small apartment and takeed her shoes and coat off, walking slowly and finally lying down in the bed. The thought, the hope with the small chance you were drawn didn't leave her head all day.

She tell herself that she was just preserving her heart from feeling hope, but Ella knew that she was just fooling herself. Her heart filled with hope the moment Tom made that video.

 _Just a look Ella. It won't kill_.

She sigh again.

_What if I won? What it would be like? What if...?_

Ella's phone ranging took her out of hers thoughts. Not even looking who was it, she pick up.

"Hello?" She lengthed, trying to ignore her lazy and tired voice.

"Ms. Smith?"

"That's her. Who is this?" Ella sat to play more attention on the unknown voice.

_"Hi, this is Tom's Personal Assistant. Did you apply to participate in the Brothers Trust promotion?"_

She took a second to understand what the unknown man said. He said Tom's personal assistant? Like... Tom?

"Y-Yeah. I did."

"Very well. Thank you for helping our project and congratulations. You're the winner."

She couldn't understand. How is that possible? She only had one chance. The luck finally smiled at her for once?

"I- I won?" She asked, too shocked to process what he had said.

"Yes, miss." He seemed to find her reaction funny "We will been pass all the info that you need for email. We already have all the data that we need from the application that you gave to us. We'll be in touch. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course." She actually didn't hear one word that he said.

"Great. If you don't have more questions, we'll see you soon."

"Just- Just one more thing sir. H-How this is possible? I just... just went one time... and..."

He laughed. "Seems you're a lucky girl then."

"Yeah... Lucky..."

"We'll be in touch soon. The email it most already be in your inbox."

"Okay... bye sir."

"See you soon, Miss Ella."

And he hung up.

It was when Ella realised that she didn't even got his name.

It was a dream. That's the only explanation. Ella pinched herself just to make sure. It wasn't a dream.

_Deep breaths Ella. Deep breaths._

It feels like she've been sat in her bed for hours, but when she look at her phone again, it just passed a few minutes.

Ella won the promotion. She was going to spend three days with the Holland family. The family that she always takes as a exemple.

Ella couldn't stand the happiness that her heart was feeling. She just could smile.

She took her necklace and look at it.

_"Remember Ella. Good things happen when you're a good person, even if it's seems like don't. We have to always look at the goods thing..."_

For the first time in a long time, she believed again. Her mother was right. Good things happen.

For the first time, she let herself feel hope.

Without thinking twice, Ella grabbed her phone again and called Lucy. When she picked up, Ella could hear that true happiness in hers voice.

"Lucy, you won't believe in the most craziest thing that just happened."


	2. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought you’d win that promotion from The Brothers Trust, but you did it. You’ve never been a very lucky girl and bad things happened to you. Things that leave you with marks. But the longer you spend with Tom, the more you have hope that good things may happen. This trip will surely change your life.

Ella was in the airport waiting for her airplane. Just a few more minutes and she would be flying to London. Ella wasn't believing that she was going to the place that she always wanted to go, with the persons that she always dreamt to meet.

And she wasn't believing still. Sometimes Ella thought that it's all just a dream and in anytime soon she would wake up and be very disappointed.

But it was no dream. It was the reality. Somehow, it was the reality.

_No... It can't be..._

Ella opened the email to read all again, too afraid that she may be made everything up.

_"Hello Ella_

_We are glad in inform you that we are with everything ready to you arrive and very excited as well._

_The airplane and the time it's attached below._

_When you get to London, our personal driver will be waiting for you, and take you to the hotel, when you are going to meet the Holland family. There, they going to explain everything to you._

_Congratulations, and enjoy your time there._

_The Brothers Trust Time."_

Ella smiled again. Every damn time that she read, she couldn't take the smile off her face.

"Okay, this time isn't Tom, right?" Lucy called her.

"No. I'm just reviewing everything again." She said, biting her lip and looking at her purse beginning to panic when she doesn't find her keys. "I'm forgetting my keys. Oh my God! I forgot my keys Lucy and I'm-" Ella looked at Lucy and saw the keys on her hands, with a playful smile in the face.

"Ella, breathe. You're not forgetting anything. I helped you, remember?"

"That's my concern. You're more distracted that I am."

"That's impossible, my dear Ella. You're the one who lives in the moon."

Ella pretends to be offended, but she can't deny. It was true.

In the moment, Ella heard the call of her flying.

"So, lucky girl, I see you in three days." Lucy said, hugging her. "Take care okay? I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

Ella hugged her even tighter, feeling the tears start to form. They was never been separate before.

"I'm gonna miss you. Don't drive Mike crazy while I'm away and don't get in too much trouble, and don't put fire on your house, and..."

"I know that you have a giant list of things, but I promise that I'll be a good girl." Lucy smiled, but the smiled goes away when she saw Ella's shocked face. "Sorry, I had forgotten."

Ella smiled, understandably, knowing that Lucy would never do anything to hurt her. "It's better, because I won't be here to save your ass."

"Relax and enjoy. You deserve Ella."

Ella hugged her one more time and start to walk to the boarding gate.

"Be safe! Call me!" Lucy yelled and that was the last thing that Ella heard before the gates close, and you stand alone on your own.

 

Ella was in one of those first class seats of the airplane, trying not imagine how much she would have to work to afford that - Probably a lifetime wasn't still enough - and took a book out of her bag, starting to read To All Boys I Loved Before.

Moment's later a very pretty and elegant stewardess was passing with food cart asking if she wanted something. It was so much stuff that Ella couldn't pick, until she saw the most perfect strawberry pie tha she ever saw in her life.

Trying to control her enthusiasm, she asked her for the pie, and, seeming to like her, she put a generous piece on your plate.

"Enjoy" she blinked.

Time rolled, and later Ella were at London airport with a bright smile. Now that she was there, it was so much more real and she really started to believe that a good thing were happening to her.

Ella left the plane, taking her little bag and headed toward the exit, remembering that the driver would be waiting for her.

_How do I know that it's him...?_

Before that she had the chance to think about that too much, a man in a well-worn and elegant black suit was holding a board with her name on it. She went to him.

"Hi! My name it's Ella..." She said "but I guess you already know that..." Ella blushed. And she could tell that the man was holding a laugh.

_Good, Ella. First ten minutes here and you already screw up._

"Miss Smith, it's nice to meet you. My name it's Carlos and I'm going to be your driver today." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos. It's good to be here. And, please, call me Ella" She smiled.

He gave her a warm smile, seeming to like her.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm..." She stopped, hesitantly, patting her hand nervously on her leg, afraid to express how nervous she was. Carlos didn't seem the type to judge the others - at least that's what Ella was hoping for. "I'm just a little nervous... you know?" she admitted it.

Carlos laughed, relaxing a little from his formal posture. "You don't have reason to be. This family it's just lovely and you're so welcome. I'm sure you'll feel home."

Ella can't express how she was more confident now. "Thank you, Carlos. It makes me feel a lot better." She said, smiling widely.

"Anytime. Let me carry your bag." He reached out and it takes her a few seconds to figure out why he's with his hand outstretched.

"No, Carlos. It's okay, really. I can carry." Ella could carry her bag, didn't need someone for that. Not to mention that she was not used to people doing things for her. It was the opposite.

"Please Miss. It's my job." He smiled again.

Still hesitant, she let him get her bag and take her to the car.

The car travel was relaxing. Ella was just over the moon with the beauty of the city that she always dreamt to meet.

"So, how long you've been working to the Holland family?" She asked, wanting to start a conversation but still looking at the city from the window.

"Two years now." He answered, and Ella could see the proud in his eyes.

"And how's the family? Like... what should I expect?"

"Just what you already see on the media. They don't fake anything. They are the way they are."

Ella smiled with the thought. She was right. They was the good people that they look.

"Do you have kids?" You asked again, curiously.

"Yeah. A little girl. She's the love of my life." Once again, she could see the love in his eyes.

Ella liked him. He was the kind of speaks with the eyes.

"We're here." Carlos said, putting Ella out of her thoughts and coming back to reality.

A reality where she was gonna meet The Holland's.

_Oh. Fuck_.

"Hey." Carlos looked at her in the rearview mirror of the car, noticing hers uneasiness. "You gonna be fine."

He gave her a reassure smile and Ella could feel the hole in her stomach decrease a little bit. "Thank you, Carlos."

Knowing Ella, she knew that soon or later she was going to do something stupid. She would forget how to walk or something stupid like that because she was a disaster. But she tried to prepare herself the best that she could.

Ella went out from the car, almost not letting him open the door for her, and after one more discussion about the bag, she followed him into the luxurious hotel, looking everything and thinking how Lucy would like if she would be there.

Ella was still thinking about that when she saw them.

For a moment, everything was in slow motion.

The happy family was laughing about something that Harry said with so genuine smiles that Ella couldn't wish nothing more than enjoy to them.

"Oh, she's here!" Ella heard Nikki said when she got closer, feeling that hole open up again. "Hi, my dear. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Holland. It's so good to meet you." Ella said trying to not feel so anxious and something about the way she looked at her helped make her feel more comfortable.

_They're just persons Ella. Relax_.

"Oh, please dear! You can call me Nikki."

"Okay... Nikki." Ella tried, laughing.

"Good girl." She said, laughing too.

Ella freezed with the use of the expression, but only for a moment. She recovered in time and no one notices her little slip.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tom looking at her with a confused expression on his face almost as if Ela were the most interesting thing in the world, but she don't understand why. So she decide to ignore it and waited for him to introduce himself, turning her attention back to what Nikki was saying.

"And this is my husband Dom." She gave space to him introduce himself.

"Mr. Holland." Ella shaked his hand.

"Same rule, dear. Call me Dom."

_This is not happening._

"Okay, Mr... I mean Dom."

"Hi! I'm Harry." Harry came close to her, holding out his hand, which she squeezed gently.

"And I'm Sam. And this is Paddy, he's a shy kid." Ella heard what the twins said and gave Paddy a shy "Hi"

But then, Ella meeted a specific brown eyes. The brown eyes that she had long dreamed of meeting, were staring at her with the same confused expression.

"H-Hi. I'm Tom. But you already know that." Tom sounded at odds with the words, and it made Ella smile. It reminded her that he was just a normal person who made the same mistakes as hers.

Ella squeezed Tom's outstretched hand, feeling a strange feeling spread through her heart.

"Hi. I'm Ella. It's... it's nice to meet you." She said without break the eye contact, but letting go his hand.

_Control yourself woman!_

"A-And this is my mate, Harrison." Tom introduced the guy with the blond hair.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. "I just wanted to say that your act in World War 2 Gay Love it's one of the best things that I ever see." Ella shaked his hand.

"Thanks! It mean a lot." He said smiling widely.

Ella nodded in response and suddenly, everyone of them was giving her a funny look.

Ella started to look to herself, to see if her didn't forget something - like her pants - when Nikki say: "C'mon, let's sit."

She looked at Carlos that's been quiet since she arrived.

"Thank you, Carlos. Now I carry my bag." She gave him a smile with they private joke, and hear Dom talking to him. "Thank you, to bring her in savet."

"That was nothing. The Miss it's really kind."

Ella smiled to herself.  _Kindness generates kindness._

She started to walk by Nikki's side while she explain something to her. But Ella didn't really play attention. Ella's attention were on Tom and Harrison that stayed behind. She started to walk more slowly to hear them.

"What's going on with you?" Harrison asked, with kind of worry.

Tom was with a very confused and distressed look. As if he couldn't understand something. 

"I don't know mate... I really don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr also! @letthembegappymcu  
> Feedback it's always good!


	3. I've Got You

There was something wrong with Ella. Definitely had something wrong with Ella. That was the only explanation, right? She made something that make him feel uncomfortable and he didn't like her because of that. The thought make her start to feel sick.

"Ella? You okay?" Nikki said, looking worry.

"Yeah, yeah! Super fine"  _Lies_ "I just got distracted. My friend Lucy always say that I live in the moon" She rambled awkwardly, but Nikki gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, that's because you don't know Tom. He just doesn't forget the head because it is stuck in his body."

"Dad, stop make me look bad."

Ella heard the voice behind her and turn to face the brown eyes looking at her. She was trying very hard to ignore the voice on her head that was saying that he didn't like her and smiled. "Hi"

"Hi. Let me call someone to take your bag to your room" He offered, smiling and this time, was a true one, a smile who took all hers worry away.

"Oh, thanks." She blushed.

"No problem." He replied, while walks away to talk to one of the hotel's staff.

"So, Ella," Nikki called her attention, "Let me explain how it's going to work. You're going to visit the set of Spiderman: Far From Home at the morning" Ella's eyes glittered, giving Nikki a smile "And at afternoon you're free to get know the city and stay with us. Understood?"

"Yeah. I-I understand."

"Good" Nikki replies. "Now, why won't you go to your room, take a shower and get here to have dinner with us?"

 _She's such a mother._ "Sounds great!"

Ella get up, but stops, looking at them.

"I-I'm sorry... But I-I don't know where it is..." She said, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's no problem, darling. I'll show you." Tom said, turning back.

She sighed of relief. "Thank you! I was afraid to look like idiot."

"I don't think this is possible" He laughed.

"Oh! You don't know me." she joked and he laughed again. "So, I think I see you guys in a few." They all nodded in response.

Ella started to walk besides Tom as he guided her to the elevator in silence, putting his hands in his jeans pocket, looking for a subject to talk about.

"How was your flight?" he asked the first thing that popped into his head, and, to his good fortune, Ella seem satiated with the question.

"Oh! It was good. I've never been in a plane before. I was a little scared at first, but when I saw the view I relaxed. Not to mention that they served the best strawberry pie I have ever eaten in my entire life" She rambled, surprised that she didn't stutter. "I bet that you already sick of it, aren't you?"

"Let's just say that I miss home when I'm away." He admitted, looking at her.

"It's understandable. If I had a family like yours I would also miss them." Ella said without think and looked down, cursing herself.

 _Such the fuck up you dumbass! This is_ not  _of his business._

"But how about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about you."

"Uh..." Ella think for a moment, not wanting to screw things up. "There's no much for tell actually. I have a boring life." She shrugged, smiling.

"C'mon! Anything?" He disbelieved.

"Okay... Anything?" He nodded, seeming to find Ella's behavior quite amusing. "Okay then... I like books."

"Oh, really? What kind?" he raised an eyebrow, not looking surprised.

"A little bit of everything, actually." Ella shrugged again, and stopped in what was supposed to be her room.

"Uh... How... How do I open that?" Ella asked, looking at the door that didn't have a lock.

He gave a giggler and took a card out of his pocket and went through the door device. "Here we go. Don't lose this. It's your key." He gave her the little card.

"Got it."

"So, see you in a few." He started to walk but stopped, looked at her as about to say something but seemed change his mind and started to walk again.

Ella entered into her room just to be amazed one more time.

The room was bigger than her apartment, had a big, big closet and the the double bed was full of soft pillows, had a piano in the corner and a small fridge. On her nightstand, a Chocolate basket with a card welcomed her saying: " _hope you enjoy your stay. T.H_."

Ella smiled to herself. It was amazing how you were comfortable with them. With  _him._ She shook her head, dispensing the thought at the same moment.

_Stop thinking nonsense Ella._

Ella went to the bathroom and saw the bathtub with the many products at her disposal, grabbed the white tablecloth from the closet and began to fill the tub with warm water. She chose the product that claimed to smell lavender and put it along with the water, which immediately began to bubble.

Ella undressed slowly and went into the tub. She've never took a bath in a bathtub, but it was clearly one of the best sensations that a person could feel, and if it were not for the schedule, she could swear that she would spend the whole day there without any problem.

When she left, combed her hair, leaving them half loose, chose a casual dress with lip gloss. Ella looked at herself again in the mirror and decided it was dinnertime.

It took her awhile to find the dining room, which made her feel a little embarrassed, and when it arrived, the whole family was already waiting for her, which made Ella feel worse

Ella caughted Tom looking at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn't mount again, but one more time, she pretended not to see.

"Sorry for took so long. It was a little hard to find the way back" You commented, smiling sheepishly.

They laughs and Don give Ella a sympathetic look. "Ready for dinner, dear? Are you hungry?"

"Dying" She smiled while sat at the table with food everywhere. There were so many choices that Ella didn't even knew what to choose. Tom saw her confusion, and tries to help.

"I would ask for the chicken. It's to die for."

Ella smiled at him, thankful and follow his advice. He was right. It was to die for.

"Thanks for the chocolate basket by the way, Tom" Ella said after the plates was pulled on the table.

"I hope you enjoy." He blinked.

"So Ella, what do you do for live?" Dom asked, after one bite.

"Oh, I work in a cafe" Ella really didn't wanted to talk about her life, but she couldn't just avoid the subject.

"Do you study?" It was Nikki's turn.

"No. I wanted to, but no."

"Why? You're so young." She replies.

 _Here we go_. Ella grabbed her necklace.

Tom seemed the action, wondering why she did it.

"Hm... For... some problems at home, I couldn't make college. Went straight to job the part."

"And what you wanted to do if you could?" Dom asked.

"Literature" Ella replies holding her little necklace even tighter as looked down.

Tom looked at her and somehow, he could see that the subject was making her really sad. He didn't understand why tho.

"Mum, how are the preparations for donations?" He asked, changing the subject

"Oh! Glad you remembered me, Tom. We actually need a little more help with..." Nikki started talking about it, but Ella couldn't play attention.

Her eyes were stuck in the brown eyes that looked at her.

Ella formed a "thank you" with her lips and Tom returned with a "I've got it you".

Ella was there for just a couple of hours, and she was already owed Tom one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @letthembehappymcu   
> Feedback is always good!


	4. London Eye

"So, you wanna rest in your room now or do something?" Tom asked Ella when she finish her dinner. The table was separate into groups of conversations and Elas was reversing between the subjects, or at least trying to.

She hesitate a little at Tom's question, wondering if it was better to tell the truth or pretend that she didn't want anything, but there is something that Ella wanted to do from the moment she arrived in town. Something she wanted to do since her mother told her about it. and the opportunity was right there, why not enjoy?

"There's... There's one thing. It's kind of a dream and I want to do it since I arrived."

"Tell us and we going to do it." Harrison said, getting into the conversation.

"Definitely" Tom completed.

"So, I..It's that I always read about the London Eye and how beautiful it is at night with the lights and everything else." Ella rambled, holding her necklace and biting her lip, "And ... I ... It always seemed to be so pretty and seems to have one of the most beautiful sights. And, like I said, it's always kind of a dream of mine. But I totally understand if you guys are tired or don't want to go." Ella finished, looking down.

"Ella you don't have to explain yourself. If you wanna do something, just ask. We are here for that. To make sure you're having a good time and doing what you want to do. Okay?" He pulled his hand on her chin, asking her to stop looking down and meet his eyes. The moment Ella funded his deep brown eyes, electricity runs through her body and she tried her best to not look away. "Now, say it with all words, please."

Ella laughed and sighed. It was definitely not something she was used to doing, it's the opposite. But it was Tom who asked, so she would at least make an effort.

"Tom, Harrison, I want to go to the London Eye. Can you please take me?" Ella's eyes fill with gentle determination.

"There we go, girl!" Tom said clapping and celebrating along with Harrison.

"Stop you two! Stop!" She said laughing, looking at the sides, to see Nikki give her a little smile, shaking her head. Maybe that was the normal for Nikki.

"Look who liked to tell others what to do." Tom said, making a funny voice.

"Shut up!" They laugh more harder.

Ella said goodbye to everyone and make her way to Tom's car.

Ella didn't understand why so much noise over such a small thing, but Tom seemed proud of himself, so that all the matter.

In the car, they put some random music on and started to sing along. Ella couldn't hold back her happiness.

For so many years she saw his Instagram Stories of him in these moments wanting so bad be part of it and enjoying with them, and now she was there. Not even in hers best dreams that could happen.

When they started to sing she couldn't help but start to sing with them.

First, it was just a whisper, the shame still there, but but when it came to the chorus, Ella closed her eyes and let herself go, not holding back. At the end of the song, she felt free, like she could fly. What Ella didn't saw was saw was that Tom recorded that moment.

When she open her eyes, Tom was looking at her with a look of wonder in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was real.

Her face turned red immediately. "S-Sorry."

"What?! Why are you apologising for?! That was one of the best thing that I saw in my life! You have such beautiful voice! Just... Wow." Tom said in a single breath and Ella holded the a laugh.

"Why are you here and not on a stage?" Harrison asked as if it was the most absurd thing he's ever saw.

"Because my place is serving coffee and not singing on a stage." Ella replied.

"Oh, darling! I believe that you're just too special to just serve coffee." Tom smiled

By the time Ella came near to the London Eye, the view was already pretty. It was huge, but more than she could ever imagine. The lights blinked in complete harmony and she suddenly felt like a kid again. And if she concentrated enough, she could hear her mother's voice telling her about that place.

"Pretty isn't?" Tom commented, appearing suddenly at her side.

"More than anything" Ella tried to ignore how silly and dreamy her voice sounded.

At the some point, Tom stopped staring at the lights and start looking at Ella.

Ella was something else, something he couldn't understand, something he'd never seen.

The way her eyes lighted up, the way you had no ambition. The way she was in that moment, as if her was seeing the most fantastic thing in the world.

Since the first time he saw her come in, he felt something different. Something he couldn't explain. But he knew that Ella smile — the real smile, the smile she was giving now — that smile did something to him.

He was cursing himself, because he was being silly. He just met her, why was he feeling that way?

He saw Harrison stared at him out of the corner of his eye, which pull him out of the trance that Tom was in.

"Oh my God! I'm really here! I really am!" Ella said holding back the tears and forgetting all the shame. Here was the place Ella's story began. There was the place where all good things began.

Seeing the emotion Ella held and how genuinely happy she was, Tom wanted to keep that image in his memory forever.

She almost ran out of the car. Tom and Harrison had to hurry to catch up with her.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Tom asked as Ella survey the place.

"There's so much here that I don't even know where to start." food stands, sweets, and games were scattered around the glowing Ferris wheel. "But I really want to start with the Ferris whee." She concluded smiling, looking at them. But her smile falls apart as soon as she looked at Harrison.

"You okay?" Harrison was pale as he looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Sorry, mate. I'm not going." He said, looking at Ella.

"What? Why?"

"Harrison has height phobia" Tom informed.

"Oh... " Ella tried not to show how disappoint she was. "It's okay, really. We don't have to go."

"No, no, no." He said shaking his head "Don't let me stop you! Tom will go with you."

"No, Harrison. Are you going to be here alone? No. It's okay. Really."

"You said it was a dream for you. I don't want to be responsible for ruin this." Harrison said, seriously.

"Are you sure, mate?" Tom asked.

"Sure! Please enjoy!" Harrison affirmed.

Still hesitant and still wanting to protest, Ella and Tom head toward the booth, but before that, two girls stopped him,pushing Ella to the side, clearly flirting with him.

"Oh my God! You're that spider-guy!" One say.

"You're so much handsome!" The other completed. Ella was so ashamed that she looked at the ground, but Tom didn't take his eyes off her.

"Can you take a picture with us?" She spoke with a feigned sweet voice, trying to put his attention off you.

He took his eyes off her and look at them, smiling broadly, seeming to have all his attention. Ella's stomach twisted.

So easy.

"Of course, girls. But can I ask you a favour first?

"Anything." The girl's eyes flashed with malice.

"After we take our picture you could take one of me and my friend here?" He pointed to Ella.

Ella looked up, and Tom is there looking at her again. Pleasure is in his face at the sight of her reaction. Ella smiled back.

"Sure." The girls was disappointed, of course. They took they picture and goes away.

Ella and Tom finally entered on the cabin, sighing of relief and accommodating into the seats.

"Thank you." Ella said softly.

"You're welcome. It was nothing. People are rude sometimes. But you learn how handle after a while." Tom doesn't look at her and she can only imagine how many times he had to been through that.

Ella thinks for a minute, processing his words. "I don't think it's that. I don't think it's that at all."

"What do you mean? Tom asked, looking puzzle.

"I don't think you're good and kind to people just because you have to be or because you've learned to deal with them. But because you want to. You're just ... A cool guy. You could have been corrupted by money and fame, but you were not. You use your image to help causes ... To help people feel important. I can see that no matter how much you're more famous now than ever before, you're still the same. And, I'm sorry if I'm talking bullshit but ... That's really what I believe in."

Tom was speechless. He has never heard anyone speak of him on that way, with such certainty. Of course, he was Tom Holland, he was Spider-Man. But somehow, that was different. It's was like Ella was talking just about him. How could she possibly be so wise?

"D-Did I say something wrong?" She asked when the silence stretched.

"No. Not at all." He says, smiling.

When Ella was almost on the top, the realization hit her. She was finally realising her dream, that you are in the place where good things happened, the place her mother told stories about. She had to hold back the tears.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"What?" Tom question, examining her.

"I'm really here." Don't cry here silly!

"This place is special for you somehow?"

"Yeah. You can put this way."

"But you said that you've never been in London." He said, looking strange.

Ella bite her bottom lip. Did her really wanted to Tom know about her broken stuff?

"Uh... It's just that... My mom and dad...." Before she could said anything, she hired the top, losing her words when she looked ahead.

Ella was completely speechless. The lights of the city stretched out thousands of kilometres ahead of her. Ella couldn't help but think about her family. And she had to hold back her tears one more time.

"Wow... I bet you can see the whole city from here." She said, amazed.

"I must have see this view a million times now, but... Never like this."

Ella looked at him, not understanding what he meat, but she couldn't.

All Ella could feel was that electricity between them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback it's always good!


	5. Feelings

"Candy!" Ella said, running towards the cotton candy tent.

"She's really the candy crazy aren't she?" Harrison committed, shaking his head and laughing.

"Yeah, she is." Tom laughed and followed her. "Let me pay." he said, taking his wallet.

"No, no, no. Can't accept this." Ella refused shaking her head with eyes wided.

"Why no?"

"Well... I- I ... I have money to spend now." She tried, not finding other thing to say.

"C'mon Ella. It's not going to cost me anything." Seeing how much she was hesitant, he give her the puppy eyes. "Please?"

Ella rolled her eyes but stepped aside so he could speak to the kind gentleman and he gave her the sweet.

"Thank you." She said admiring the cady. When she tasted it, it was like  she was in heaven. Ella rolled her eyes and sighed with pleasure while Tom laughed at her.

"You really like candy don't you? I never saw someone enjoy something so hard." 

"Oh, I bet you had!" Ella said, with her mouth still full. "But, yeah, I love candy. I had a sister who once cried on a strawberry pie because was too good." 

"Had?" Tom looked at her with a concern face, but Ella wasn't listening anymore. Her attention is in the game tent with the giant panda.

"I wanna try the giant panda!" Ella said, already running.

"I still can't believe that you really did it!" Tom said as they walked down the hallway to room her with the giant panda in her arms.

"It was ridiculously easy!" She laughed. "But how am I supposed to take this home?"

"I'll send to you."

"Well, thank you. But I have a better idea." She said.

"Which is...?"

"You talked earlier about charity fundraiser ... and I imagine it's for kids?" He nodded. "Then I'll give."

He stopped in front of her door shaking his head."You're unbelievable."

"Huh?" Ella asked, confused.

"Nothing." He replied. "It's getting late. You must be tired. You better rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"You're right." The tiredness was killing her. "Thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah... Me too. More than I had in a long time." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad."

They stayed there, just looking to each other unsure what to do next.

The longer Tom spent time with Ella, the more he couldn't understand her. He had never met anyone like that. He had never seen someone with a heart like hers.

And Ella always had this kind of admiration for him, but it seemed it got a lot more real when she was there, watching closely.

"Hum... Anyways Tom, good night." Ella said. 

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow, darling."

_What do I do? Shake his hand? No, too formal. Kiss the cheek? No, too informal. Hug? Maybe..._

They two seemed to have decided the same thing. He went to a hug and she did the same.

It feels awkward at first, but after that, with the realisation that his warm skin was leaning against hers, fully aware of where his strong arms were and the scent of fresh air and trees invading Ella's senses, and, from her position, she could feel his constant heartbeat. All of that has become the safest place in the world.

_It feels like home._

Tom, on the other hand, fold his arms around her and just then realized how small Ella was. Her hands was on his back, her face hidden in his chest, so he cupped his chin against her head, while a warm feeling played with his heartbeat. Suddenly and without understanding this feeling very well, he wanted to protect Ella from all the evil in the world. He wanted to keep her there, in his arms where he was sure she was okay.

The hug end too soon to the they both.

"So... good night." He said passing a hand through his hair.

"N-Night." Ella said, almost almost slamming the door in his face, too hurry to get inside and calm down her fast heartbeat.

When she closed the door, she slided to the floor, closing her eyes tightly and cursing herself.

_What are you doing, dumbass?! What. Are. You. Doing?! You can't do this to yourself! Let's dream, but not so much! You'll spend three days here, will go home and he will forget you! Nothing. More. Than. That!_

With a long sigh, Ella got up, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and threw herself into the soft bed.

Ella looked at the panda on her side and touched his furry nose. But wasn't enough, so she took it and hugged it tightly, as if that teddy bear could protect her from all the pain she was exposing herself. Then Ella holded her necklace.

_Don't do this to yourself. Don't mess things up again. Don't expose yourself to more pain that you already had._

In Ella's disturbing dreams, she found a pair of brown eyes staring at her, a sweet smile from a little girl and the view of the city seen from the London Eye in front of her.

 

Tom got home, so distracted that didn't see Nikki and Sam sat on the couch watching something on TV until Nikki greets:

"Hi, honey."

"Oh! Hi, mom. Hey, brat" He sat on the couch as well.

"How was it go? Where did you guys take her?"

"We went to the London Eye. She said that was a kind of dream of hers." Tom reply, still distracted.

"And she liked?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... She liked so much. I think I never had seen someone so happy like she was. That place it's really special to her somehow."

"But she said she never been in London." Nikki frowned.

"I know. Was what I'd said. It seems to be something to do it with her parents."

"Oh..." They said in unison

"She really like candy thought. And she get those giants teddy bears from the tend and.. She... She really liked."

"She seems really nice. Like, she treats us like normal people. She didn't freak out. And she really shy." Sam added, laughing.

"She's really sweet and polite too. She's just lovely." Nikki's eyes flashed with a kind of maternal love and pride.

"Yeah... She's all that and much more..."

Nikki knew that look on her son's eyes.

"Sam, can you give us one minute, sweetie?"

"'Course, mum. I was already preparing for bed. Good night for you two." Sam said as he standed up. As he passed by Tom, he whispered softly: "Good luck there, buddy." Making Tom roll his eyes. 

Nikki wait until Sam had climb the stairs far enough to not hear the conversation. After that, she gave Tom space to sat beside her, hitting the spot indicating where he would sit.

"So, Tom. Do you want to tell anything?"

He didn't usually hide anything from his mother, but that was a bit embarrassing. But he had to say, he needed to get out of his system so he could think about it better.

"It's... It's about Ella." He started.

"Yeah... I figured much." She said leaning her head on her hand that her arm was resting on the couch with a kind smile.

"Right." _Of course she did._  "Mom, there's something about her, something that I can't... I really can't understand. She's something more. Something different."

"Different how? In a good way?" Nikki asked, her full attention on her son's words.

"In the best way! Like, she always smile, even if it's not what she's feeling, you know how I know that? Because although it was a dream of her, she thought of Haz when I said he was afraid of heights. And she smiled as if it were nothing. And she always know what to say. And she is so simple and good and kind and she's just don't have ambition.. And, mom, you have to see how she sing. She has a voice of a angel. And the way that her eyes just lighted up when we were on the top of the London Eye. And she just happy eating candy and it's so cute... " Tom rambled and shaked his head. "Am I being silly? Because I feel so silly right now. I just met her. I literally met her today, but it seems like from the moment she walked in, something inside me woke up and it's fucking joking with me." Tom could hear his own despair, and that made him feel even more stupid.

"Honey, breathe. You just need to calm down and stop overthinking and just let things go. You have this couple days to understand whatever you're feeling. But, take easy. Get to know her. I like her too by the way. Everyone did. She conquered even Carlos, and you know how he is. It seems like she have this effect in everyone."

They went into a silence for a moment, thinking about what you did. You've barely arrived. How can you have that effect on people?

"I think something bad happened to her in the past, mom" Tom said suddenly.

"Why would you think that?"

"She say something about her mom and dad and the London Eye be special..." He start, unsure how continue "You see, when she was eating sweet, I commented on how much she liked candy, and she said she had a sister. Like, "had". In the past tense. As if there was no more. But when I asked her, she got distracted with that giant panda so I let go." Somehow he knew something in that story was off.

"Do you... Do you think that something happened to them? Like... They're dead? She asked, with pain in her eyes.

"I... I don't know. But I think so. And I hope that I'm wrong. But she said she didn't went to college for "problems at home" and she works in a cafe which is strange because she is very young. And I think there's more to this story, you know? I have the impression that she has been through a lot."

Nikki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know what people that been through a lot needs?" Tom shaked his head. "They need someone to take care of them. So, let's take care of her while she's here, yeah? She takes his hand and squeezes a little.

"Yeah. We will." Tom replied, smiling.

"Now, go to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a grow up adult." He said, joking, and Nikki gave in a look that says: "You're playing with fire young man.". "Okay. I'm going to bed."

"Wise decision." She smiled.

"Night, mum." Tom gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well honey."

But as Tom headed toward the stairs, he remember something. "Oh, mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"She's going to donate the teddy bear she won."

Nikki's eyes filled with pride once again, and thousands of unspoken words passed in them.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?? Please, let me know!


	6. Best Mates

When Ella woke up with the annoying sound of her alarm, she gathered in frustration.

"Just another five minutes, please!" She begged, but was too late. Her brain are already working.

When she opened her eyes it took a while to recognise the place. But after a few moments the events of the night before was slowly returning to Ella's memory, causing a wave of butterflies in her stomach.

Ella looked at her phone and saw that it was 6am. She grunted again knowing that Carlos was only going to get her at 8 a.m. but she also knew that she wouldn't go back to sleep, so Ella got up with the idea of exploring the place in the head.

Ella took a long shower and prepare for the day.

She entered in the dining room looking for breakfast, but when Ella saw the food, her stomach rolled, so she just got some grapes. Then she went looking for a quiet place, finding some rooms later, apparently a library, with comfortable armchairs.

There had area with lot of books Ella wanted to read, and then she got a mental note to go to a bookstore while you were here.

Ella sat in one of the armchairs with a cell phone in her hand, excited to talk to her best friend.

It rang couple times, when Lucy's sleepy voice finally reaches Ella's ears.

"Hello?"

"You didn't put fire in anything yet didn't you?" Ella joked.

"I'm just waiting for the right opportunity." Ella could practically see the smile growing on Lucy's face. "Tell me everything!"

And she did. Ella told Lucy in the moment in the plane to the arrival at the hotel. About family and about Tom, lifting the most important to the end.

"And I went to the London Eye." Ella said, hearing a gasp from Lucy.

"You fucking kidding me! Oh my God , Ella! How did you feel when came to the top?"

"It was like they were there with me. It brought the good memories back." Ella said biting her lip.

She was silent for a moment, knowing the how important was this for her best friends. "I'm so happy for you , bunny." Ella smiled with the use of the nickname she gave to her

"Miss Ella?" She heard a voice coming from behind her and turned to see the reception lady with a forced smile. "Your car is waiting for you outside."

"Oh! Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." Going back to Lucy, she said: "I have to go, crazy girl. Don't put fire on anything! Call you later."

"No promise! Love ya."

"Love you more." Ella replied and hang up.

Ella went outside looking for the car of The Brothers Trust, almost hurrying when she saw to not to let Carlos open the door for her.

"Hi, Carlos! No! Do not even think about quarrelling with me for not letting you open the door for me because ..." Ella stopped abruptly when she looked up and saw that it wasn't Carlos who is sitting on the driver's side, but Tom himself, with a big smile by see Ella's reaction of surprise.

"Morning, darling. Slept well?" He said, feeling good about himself.

"Wha- But... I thought Carlos would pick me up...?"

"Oh, if you don't like me, I will not picking you up anymore." He laughed but deep down he was giving her a chance, so he holded a breath.

"No! It wasn't what a mean! I'm just surprise. Where's Harrison?" She said, looking sideways, finding strange that he wasn't with Tom. 

"He's going by himself today." The way Tom spoke told Ella he wasn't going to say anything else. So she let go.

"I'm glad that you pick me." Ella smiled.

"I am too." Tom returned the smile, with some odd glare in his eyes that was too intense for her, so she looked away, feeling her cheek hot.

Tom clear his throat and puted a random song in a low volume, so that they could talk better.

"You seem tired. Didn't you sleep well?" He noted, seeing the dark circles under Ella's eyes.

Ella bitted her lip and grabs the necklace. "It's just the time zone."  _Lies._  

Tom didn't need to know about Ella's constants episodes of insomnia and nightmares. He realize she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"What is your favourite movie?" He asked suddenly, unable to find other way to know her better.

"What?"

"Your favourite movie. What is?"

"I ..." Ella think for a second, she didn't really watched a lot of movies, she didn't have so much time to spend now. "Maybe Wall-E and Cinderella Live Action."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're 20, but your soul seems to be a 15-year-old kid. Which is strange because sometimes you seem extremely wise to someone your age." The confusion was back on Tom's face, now was Ella's turn to find Tom's behavior funny.

"You summed me up. I'm sorry for being so complicated." She said with a sad smile but soon Ella put the sad feelings aside and recovered. "How about you?"

"Me? Oh... The Force Awakens?" He said, looking unsure.

"No fucking way! I knew you watched, but I didn't know you were a real fan ... Although I think the Empire Strikes Back is better..." Ella said, shrugging and looking at the window.

"Do you like Star Wars?" He asked, looking impressed this time.

"Why are you so surprised? You shouldn't because I'm a Marvel fan girl, remember?" Ella said, giving a playful smile.

"You're right. I just thought you were one of those posers that just likes these movies because they have pretty faces in them." He joked nodding and patted his arm. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" And after a wave of laughter from the two of you, he asked: "What else do you like?"

"I like video-games and books and... I little bit of everything actually."

"Do you like video-games?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Ella replies.

"I don't believe! Which games do you like?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Oh, I really cannot pick one! But I really like Detroit: Become Human, Life Is Strange, Layers Of Fear, To The Moon ... So, yeah, a lot others. But those are more focused on the lore, you know?" She explain and Tom looked really shocked for a moment.

"How come I've never heard of any of them?"

"It must be because you don't stop working?" Ella guessed shrugged again.

"Tell me their story." Tom asked.

"Which one?"

"All of them" Tom smiled.

On the rest of the road, Ella told him the lore of Detroit, and he was just too excited to know more.

"But how many endings did you get?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"Oh, I will not tell you this! It will ruin your experience." Ella said as she got out of the car too. "But I'll tell you this: Do not judge anyone by the first impression. All the characters have reasons to be the way they are." She said softly, as you walk with him inside the building. "Everyone has a story behind."

Tom looked at Ella, and he could tell that she weren't just talking about the game. She was giving him a warning.

"Do you wanna play it with me? I mean, when we finish filming." Tom said as he complimented everyone.

"Sure! I'm 100% sure you'll like it. It's one of the best games I've ever seen in my life!"

They walked in silence until Ella got into his trailer and  started looking at everything. That was a big part of it and Ella was dying to know more.

He had Spider man stuff everywhere, along with things that fans delivered and in the mirror, photos of every place he's ever visited, along with photos of his family, probably taken by Harry. He was very talented.

Ella touched the photo with care, not being able to avoid the point of sadness on her heart.

"You have a really beautiful family that loves you so much... You're really luck." Ella turned to face him with a sad smile, but before he can reply, she interrupt him. "So, what are we going to do today?

"Hm... First of all, I'm going to do makeup, and it's the boring part, and then, we prepare the lines and stuff like that to start shooting."

"Sounds cool and how about-" A knock on the door interrupted Ella.

"Sorry, it must be Harrison." Tom said, heading for the door. "Hey, mate. Morning!" He said as Harrison entered.

"Hey, bud. Ella!" He hugged her and she returned. "How you?"

"Oh, I'm super fine!"

"Ready to see how the magic happens?"

"More than ready!" Ella said with a brave face when someone entered the trailer one more time.

"Zup, losers!" Zendaya said, without knocking "Tom, Larissa is calling you, right now, and she's mad. You're late.  _Again_. Like  _always._ " It was when she saw Ella. "Oh, sorry! You must be Ella."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. I grow up watching your movies and you're awesome." Ella couldn't stop her mouth. 

"Oh but thank you so much." She came and hugged Ella, it was when she process Zendaya words.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Tom. I made you late didn't i?"

"Oh please. He's always late. I bet that you have nothing to do it." Zendaya teased.

"Get off" He said, throwing a pillow on her. "But she's right. You don't have nothing to do it."

"Oh, okay. But you better get going or you'll be more late." Ella said, pointing to the door, Harrison and Zendaya started to laugh. And Tom made a face that said "damn".

"What? Am I missing something?" Ella asked, confused.

"Nothing. You're right. Les't go." Tom said with a smile his face. When Zendaya passed by Tom, she whispered: "You're right, she's cute." and left Tom speechless.

Everyone went to the makeup room, and Tom was glad and impressed about how fast Ella got along with everyone and how they seemed to be charmed by her. The truth was that no one could resist Ella's sweet, positive way. Everyone smile around her. Zendaya and Tom was preparing themselves for the film, and Zendaya putted some music in the phone while they talked.

"You have to see how she sings" Tom said in some point of the conversation and Ella rolled her eyes.

"It's not all that, he's overreacting"

"He's not." Harrison said. "You have a amazing voice."

"I'm overreacting? Okay." Tom putted his phone out of his pocket and show Zendaya something. "Check this out"

And, surprise! Was Ella's video singing "This Is Me"

Ella was in shook, and Zendaya too.

"You recorded this?!"

"Sorry! I had to!" He raised his hands as if surrendering.

"I can't believe you did this!" Ella covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ella, you have a amazing voice! Why aren't you on a stage?" Zendaya asked.

"See?!" Harrison said.

Tom took her hand. "You're not mad at me, right Darling?" He give her the puppy eyes.

"Oh no! Don't you dare come to me with this puppy eyes!" She said, wanting to be angry, but smiling in the end giving Tom a sigh of relief.

"But seriously, sing something to me." Zendaya asked.

"What do you want me to sing?" 

"Hum, I don't know... Do you know Replay?"

"Of course I know!" Ella smiled,remembering of all nights she danced with Lucy after a night of crying. "But just if you sing with me.".

"Course!" And she started sing, Ella followed a little shy and just in a whisper, but soon enough she closed her eyes and got comfortable, with Zendaya singing so beautifully, Ella felt the joy of singing along with a professional, it was a virtually indescribable feeling.

When they finish, the whole room began to clap. Ella's face turning red immediately.

"You are awesome!" Tom said, losing his breath. 

"Wanna learn the choreography?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smiling and Ella's eyes lighting up.

"Of course!" She got up fast. "But don't you have to prepare yourself?"

"I'm ready, MJ is simple." She shrugged.

Tom smiled to himself at the sight of Ella's eyes shining again. The truth was that she got the hang of it. In a few minutes they two was already dancing with rhythm and Tom saw that feeling of freedom that Ella emitter once more.

But Tom couldn't help noticing how tired she looked. With the dark circles under her eyes and it looked like her whole body was begging for a little rest. He wanted to believe it was just the spindle and the excitement of being there with them, but something deep in his mind know it was more.

It was not long before they start filming.

Ella had never been so impressed in her entire life. She knew that making a movie was difficult, but just didn't know how difficult it was.

Tom moved back and forth in Spider-man's uniform, Harrison helping him with water, coffee, and whatever else he needed. Everyone was so busy with something that Ella started to feel guilty of just being just watching.

So, without anyone noticing her exit, she went to the local kitchen and started doing her speciality.

Meanwhile, Tom had finish filming yet another scene when Harrison approached him.

"That was a good one." Harrison said, handing on a bottle of water.

"Hope so." He drinked the water quickly "Where's Ella?" He asked looking at sides.

"Oh, she right there..." Harrison pointed to the side, but didn't saw her. "She was right there."

"Wha- Where is she? Where did she go? Harrison, look out for her, please."

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure she's around." Harrison said, and then go to look for her.

He went to all places on the estate and when despair began to manifest, he found her in the kitchen, humming some music with a row of cups in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked approaching slowly and giving Ella a fright.

"Jesus Christ! Do  _not_ do that!" Ella said, hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just saw everyone doing something, so I figured I could at least make some coffees."

"Oh!" He nodded.

"And ... I'm finished. Hope people don't be upset if don't get some. Here yours."

He frowned but took it and then let out a sigh of pleasure.

"That's so good!" He took another sip.

"Thank you." Ella smiled to herself proudly. 

He hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Suddenly, for the tone of voice of Harrison, her attention was totally on him. Fear of having done something wrong invades Ella. "What's up?"

He noticed her tension and soon gaves Ella a sure smile.

"Don't worry. You're done nothing wrong." He said and she leave a sigh of relief and "What's up?"

"Since when know him?" He asked, all out of blue. 

"What do you mean? I meet him yesterday." Ella said, putting creme on the cups.

"No, I know." He laughed. "I mean, do you know him from the spiderman movie?"

Ella laughed. "Oh! No. I know his work since The Impossible. I was 13 and I was compliantly in love for Tom's performance and after I always followed his work. His such good actor." Ella gathered the dozen coffees on the counter and Harrison began to help.

"You're a fan, aren't you?"

Ella think for a minute, trying to find a better way to express herself. "He's a good actor. Yes. And he deserve every good thing in the world... But it doesn't matter for me if he is Peter Parker, Spiderman or the famous Tom Holland. I like how he's just kind man/boy that, likes normal stuff, make mistakes like everybody else and thinks that it's okay to make them... And sometimes is just a dork. " Ella concluded smiling and Harrison said nothing for a while, but smiled at the end, which made her visibly relax.

"You have a good heart, do not you?"

"I try." She said blushing.

"Cmon, I'll help you take those." He pointed with his head to the exit. 

Ella smiled softly, relief passing all over her.

The way that Harrison looked at her made Ella feel like passed in some kind of test, and this feeling made her feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @letthembehappymcu


	7. Normal Stuff

When Ella and Harrison arrived with the coffees everyone was just so grateful that it warms her heart a little bit. She tried the most do for everyone, but that’s simply impossible, so she saved Tom’s, Zendaya’s and Jacob’s and apologized to those who couldn’t with the excuse that some other time would make one especially for them.

Zendaya gave her lots of praise, saying that besides a great singer she knew how to make a perfect coffee  and Jacob seemed grateful as well, she was glad that they liked but Ella's attention was on one person specific.

Tom came up closed to her with a curious look, Ella offered him her best smile and gave him his coffee. 

Before he takes it, he looks at her. “Why did you do that?”

"Oh… Everyone looked so busy and tired that I felt guilty that I wasn’t doing anything."

"But you’re here for this! Do nothing and just relax."He seemed to be trying to put together an extremely difficult puzzle.

"Well … Stay quiet and doing nothing is not my style.” Ella simply replied smiling.

“Unbelievable,” he smiled.

And for a moment, they didn't said nothing, just looking at each other.

Tom was completely sweaty and tired, his curly brown hair almost clinging on his forehead, and in that uniform, his defined muscles are apparented, but that wasn't what caught Ella's attention.

Ella's attention was the smile.

The true and genuine smile of a boy who likes what he does. The smile that Ella saw almost every day on the screen of hers cell phone, and now he was watching live.

“Anyway, here’s your coffee.” Ella breaked the silence.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Tom tested a little and made a face of pleasure. “This is pretty good!”

“It’s three years of my life. It has to be good.” Ella said with a playful smile.

"Three years? So you started working with 18?” He asks, looking at her.

“Yes.” She answered, lowering her head.

“Why?”

“Tom, let’s do another take!”

_Saved by the gong._

He continued to stared at Ella for a while, trying to put the pieces together before looking at John. “I’m coming!” Then looked at you again. “Work calls me. Don’t disappear again!” He said, putting the mask.

“I’ll be right here. Go get them Spider-boy. ”

* * *

“I hope you don’t mind, but I already ordered our lunch.” Tom smiled as Ella entered in the trailer.

“Not at all. What did you ordered?”

“Well, since you never came to good old London, I thought you’d like to sample some of the local foods,” he smiled proud of himself.

Ella saw the small table in the center of the trailer full of food. “You asked for all this?!”

“Yeah … Too much? He asked awkwardly, running his hands through his hair.

"A little.” she replied smiling. “It’s just for us?” He nodded vaguely with a funny smile on his face. “Okay.” Ella said still smiling.

He pulled the chair toward her, like a gentleman. She thanked politely, and then he sits down in front of her.

“So what are we eating today? The smell is delicious!” Ella asked, listening to her stomach snore.

“First …” He paused dramatically, as if presenting a TV show. “You will experience the famous Fish and Tipe!”

“Sounds delicious!” She said, as she rubbed her hands in expectation. Tom smiled with her excitement, glad that she was playing along.

“Be my guest.” He pointed to the dishes. So she served herself.

Ella bited the first piece, giving a sigh of pleasure, closing her eyes. Tom watched closely as Ella relish the food."

“Is it good?” He asked with a playful smile.

"Are you kidding? It’s wonderful!“ She said, trying to swallow.

He gives a good laugh. "I’m glad you liked it. I’ve eaten it this since I was a kid, so this is like home.”

_Home._

Ella casted an intense look at Tom. A look that wanted to say many things, but the words don’t come out of her mouth. A look that Tom couldn't understand.

“Did I said something wrong?”

Ella shakes her head trying to scare away the sad thoughts while Tom looks at her with concern.

“No. No. You didn’t say anything wrong.” she tried to give him her best smile. “But, anyways! Tell something about you.” Ella asked trying changing the topic.

“Something about me?” He frowned.

“Yeah … Anything,” She said, giving the other bite.

“Well, once... in this this film that I made…”

"No, no, not about the actor Tom Holland, just Tom Holland, the normal boy who likes Star Wars and video games and normal stuff.” Ella said softly.

Tom frozened. Ella looked like a nice person and Tom still didn't know her or how he felt about her all that well. What guarantees that she wouldn't leave there and ran to tell the media?

Ella saw the hesitation in Tom’s face, and tried to swallow the urge to get angry, trying to understand his side. He had to be very careful about the things he said to others.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Ella avoid looking at him. “But if it’s any consolation, I’m not like that. I’m not one of those people y’know? I know my word doesn’t serve you that much. Obvious, you don’t know me. But I wouldn’t run and tell everyone. Just not like me.”

How could her keeped saying those things, things that makes him impressed, that makes him feel like a normal person, and not even be aware of it?

It took him a few minutes to think of something that only involved him. Only Tom. Tom who liked normal things …

Seeing how long it took him to think of something, Ella wondered how long he was not asked about something like that … How limited and broad was his world at the same time. The thought made her heart ache.

"Had once … um …” He stopped and resume, taking a deep breath. “There was a time at Christmas that I saw in a TV advertisement about a snow globe that ‘made wishes’. I was so delighted that I asked my mother for this snow globe for a week, And, when Christmas came she didn’t get me the right one. I was so angry that I wanted to throw it away. But when I was going to throw it in the trash, I heard a dog cry, so I saw it Tessa.” He gave a silly grin “In my child’s head the enchanted snow globe had given me my best friend.”

A genuine smile covered Ella's face. “It’s a good story. You still have it?”

“No. It broke when we were moving in. I cried for almost a week.” He said, giving a chuckle “Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Ella looked at him confused.

“Tell me something about you.”

It was Ella's turn to freeze.

“B-But there's not to anything interesting to talk about. I-My life is boring. I already said that to you the first time we met.” Ella said, trying not to look so nervous.

He frowned again. “And like the other time, I’ll take anything.”

Ella sighed.  _Keep like this and will be difficult hide._

Ella putted this though at side and tried to think of a good thing.

"Okay … When I was little, I had this plush bear named Mr. Fluffy.” He tried to suffocate a laugh and Ella ignored, still smiling. “He was king of the candy realm and Lucy and I was the princess."

"Lucy?" He asked at the mention of the strange name.

"My best friend. My Harrison in this case." Ella said and Tom laughed. "Mr. Fluffy was special to me ‘cause I won him when I get out of the-” Ella stop, realizing that she was probably talking too much. Now, she had to continue. “When I left the hospital.”

Tom gave Ella a curious look. “Why were you in the hospital?”

“I had a blood test, and I was really scared … So. Ýeah.That’s it.” Ella lied.

_It’s more easy this way._

Ella looked at her food, suddenly losing all her appetite.

Seeing the bad memories passing through her head, Tom felt the guilty settling into the pit of his stomach. He had to do something to reward.

"What do you think about dessert now?” It shows the Summer Puddin that looked delicious a few seconds back, but that now made your stomach flip.

“It sounds delicious, but it seems like I didn’t make room for dessert.” Ella lie again, trying to smile.

He looked at her in disbelief. Are Ella really stirring sweet?!

He glanced sideways, tearing into his memory something that might make her feel better.

 _I like books_.

A lamp lighted up on his head.

“And what do you say about go in a bookstore?” He asked, with a sly smile playing on his face.

Ella looked at him, her face lighted up almost instantly.

“You just read my mind, Holland.”

* * *

The bookstore Tom take Ella was a paradise.

It had two stories with books of various subjects and themes, and one session of comics only, not to speak about the coffee shop in the corner.

Ella's eyes was wide and she was almost jumping with happiness. Tom, who was now relieve to have her back with a smile, couldn’t help but smile with her, seeing how excited she was.

“Oh, my God, I bet here have all the books I want! Tom, control me or I’ll spend all my money in this place!” Ella said, still examined the place.

“Go ahead! You can do whatever you want.” he assured her, hands in the pocket of his coat. “I confess I’ve never been very close to books, I just read … Like, 5 in my life.”

Ella looked at him examining.

"What?” He asked.

“Come with me, I think I have a book you’re going like.” Ella holded out her hand.

He looked at her with narrow eyes. “What are you planning Ella?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Come on, Holland!” He hesitated before reaching for her outstretched hand.

Ella didn’t realized that she was holding his hand until a warmth passes through your body. His hand was soft but firm. A perfect balance, as all things should be.

Tom looked at they hands together and tries not to focus on the way his heart began to beat faster. He focused on how Ella's hands fit perfectly into his and how soft they looked, but if you paid attention, it would appear a callus or two, what he thought was from her job.

Ella led him to a shelf and as soon as they did, she release his hand, not wanting to be invasive and blushing instantly. Tom tried not to be uncomfortable with the fact that he didn’t want her to let him go, but he choose to keep quiet and his hands returned to the pockets of his coat.

It take her awhile to find the book in the middle of so many, but she did. “A-Ha, I found it!” Ella show him the title Red Queen.

“What’s this?”

“Just the best book of all times! Meet the world of Mare Barrow that divided by blood: red or silver. Mare and her family are red: plebeians, humble, destined to serve a silver elite whose supernatural powers make them almost gods. But when she discovered that she have a different power being a Red, her life turn upside down ”

“That’s actually … really good.” He said, looking surprise.

“Thank you. I have good taste.” Ella laughed and imitating a bow.

Tom chuckles and shakes his head. “Let’s see. Now, come on, let’s look at other books.”

 

Ella leave the bookstore with several bags in her hands, Tom carrying most of them, although she have insiste to carry them Tom wouldn't leave them with her.

“Are you really going to read all this?” He asked, still examining the bags.

“Sure, it’s going to take a while, but I’ve read all the books I have at home. I needed new ones.”

He was going to say something, but his cell phone rang, interrupting him. He murmured a quick excuse and Ella assured him that everything was fine.

"Hi, mate! What’s up?... Yeah, she’s with me, we went out to get some books… Yeah, yeah, we were really planning… Alright, we’re coming in… Tell her to make popcorn. Bye, mate.” He hung up and look at Ella. “Ready to play some Detroit?

* * *

“Holland, play the game!” Ella said pointing to the TV, but smiling, giving everyone in the room a wave of laughter to hurt the belly.

“But I don’t wanna stress him out!” He defends himself, as in the game, Kara was cleaning Todd's room.

"But you have to!” Harrison replies.

“Play the game, loser!” Zendaya said tossing the pillow in him.

“Okay, okay! I’ll play the game!” He said, raising his hands as if surrendering.

Ella leaned on the couch giving tips and answering everyone’s questions at the right times, planning to leave the room when her trigger started. They were really enjoying the game, and each one played a little.

"What book did you buy it, Ella?" Zendaya asked, leaning on the couch with her. 

"Oh, I bought a..." 

"Shh! Shh guys! This's important!" Tom interrupted and everyone went quiet, all the attention in the game. 

_Oh no..._

"Alice! Daddy is very angry!" Ella heard Todd said in the TV, closing her eyes tightly.   

_“You’re my! You know that I love you. I gave you a home.”_

_Focus. Here. Tom. Now._

"Is all her fault... I tried to make everything right for her but NO. She have to be a bitch!" Toddy yealled. 

"Move, Tom! Go save her!" Harrison said patting Tom's arm. 

"What a asshole! She's just a kid you drunk!" Zendaya yelled to the TV.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Tom said quickly.

_“Come here you little bitch.”_

_Tom. The Game. London. It's just a game Ella. He's not here._ Ella dug her nails into her arm.

“Ella?” You heard Tom call you softly. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Yeah, looks like you’ve seen a ghost, you okay?” Zendaya asked with concern.

Ella quickly open her eyes and hid her trembling hands trying to calm her racing heart, smiling. “Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just need to use the bathroom really quick.” Ella don’t even expect an answer, just got up and go. She locked the bathroom door and lean against the door trying to breathe steadily.

_Not real. Not real. Not real._

_“You’re gonna be a good girl, aren’t you?”_

_Not real. Tom. London. Now._

She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

_“Nobody is supposed to know.”_

_Not real. Not-_

“Ella?” A knock on the door took her from distressing memories “You okay there?”

Ella got up quickly and looked in the mirror. Wiping away a few tears that escaped.  
  
“Y-Yeah. I’m fine, Tom! I’ll be out there in a minute!" She tried to keeped her voice steady and normal.  
  
"Okay … I- I’ll be right here.” Tom doesn’t seemed very convinced and she closed her eyes once again cursing herself.  
 __  
Do not ruin everything, Ella. You can’t ruin everything again.  
  
Ella took another deep breath and then opened the door. Tom was leaning against the wall and looked at her with worried eyes.

Why was she crying?  
  
“You okay?” He asked gently.  
  
“Y-Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine." Ella lied smiling.

He still examined her closely, trying to figure out what made Ella's bright eyes lose their brightness.  
  
"How about we get some air?”  
  
Ella stared at him, her eyes almost screaming in thanks.  
  
“I would like it very much.”

* * *

Ella and Tom was sat on a swing near a beach. The cold air and the waves of the sea made magic with her. The lull of the place and Tom’s company made Ella feel safe.  
  
“Feeling better?” Tom was watching her closely, happy to finally see her eyes follow the glare of the lights.  
  
“I’m fine, Tom.” Ella smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
“Can I ask you a question?” He asked and Ella felt nervous again, but nodded.  
  
Noticing her nervousness, he stared at the sea ahead of him, avoiding her eyes.  
  
“You’re the kind of person who puts yourself and your happiness behind the happiness of others. And … This is not something ordinary. At least, not for me. So … Why do you do that? ”

Ella followed his eyes to the sea. “Well … Where I come from, you aren’t more important than the other person. And sometimes the other person needs more of it than you do. From where I come I had to take care of others, and that made me the person I am today. When you see that other people suffer more than you, you begin to realize that the things you want aren’t always important." She shrug.

Tom gave her his full attention, wondering what all that means to her and about her. It doesn’t need to be a genius to know that Ella have been through a hell.

"But it’s alright. We must always look for the good things, mustn't we?  
  
He found Ella's intense gaze, wondering where’re such good heart came from.  "Yes. We must. That’s exactly how I think.” 

They stayed in a comfortable silence, each lost in your own thoughts.  
  
"But you don’t have to do this while you’re with me. With us, I mean." he said, suddenly.  
  
"Hm?”  
  
“I have the impression that you have cared for many people during your life. I think it’s your turn to be taken care of now. We’ll take care of you,” he met your eyes.  
  
Ella wanted to cry with Tom words, because he's right. For too long, Ella cared others people protection all by her own, and she had to suffer the consequences of that. But  know, he was promising her that she didn't need to care the  weight on her shoulders. The were there to help her. 

With some difficult to find her voice staready she said:

“Okay. I believe you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @letthembehappymcu


	8. Unexpected

Ella was sweating and squirming on the hotel bed while disturbing dreams disturb her sleep. She cried softly in her dream, trying futilely to fight the flickers of her mind. Until finally, after the torment of experiencing everything bad again, she woke up, breathing fast with tears in her eyes.

It's always like that. One thing is enough, no matter how small, to wake up the memories of the days that people mistreated her. Ella closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the images out of her head, and soothe her racing heart.

_It's not real. I'm not there. I'm here. In a hotel room. I'm safe. I'm safe._

She pulled out the sweaty blankets on top of her looking for a little air, and pick up her phone. Her heart stopped on her chest again to see that she was super late, and that in matters of minutes Tom would be there to get her.

Quickly she got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, taking the quickest shower of her life. When she left, her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Ella said as she tried to dress up.

"Ella?" Tom's familiar voice echoed on Ella's ears, making a lump form on her throat. "Where are you? I'm here already."

"H-How did you get my number?"

"The application? Your basic information is all there" He answered, with a laugh.

"Right. Sorry, had forgotten that." She said, without laughing back. Tom thought that was strange. "I'm so sorry. I'm almost there. Just... Hold on." She hung up, with no other explanation.

Tom looked at his cellphone for a few minutes with a frown.

He thought her attitude,  at the very least, strange. First, he knew her well enough to know that she was too responsible to just "be late". She looked almost breathless on the phone, which only made him worry more.

Not to mention what happened the day before.

When they returned to the hotel, Ella definitely looked better, but still, her eyes seemed to be afraid of something. That thought left Tom a long time awake at night.

Tom's worries only materialize when he see her.

Ella definitely didn't look well. Her eyes was tired, as if she had not slept, and some marks of tears were on her face. The image made Tom's heart ache.

Why she was like this? A person like Ella, so good and kind shouldn't be that way. Ella should only know happiness.

She got in the car in a hurry, guilty consuming her for making him late.

"Tom, I'm so so sorry. I understand if you never get me again. Which would be weird, because I only have one more day here. But I understand if you get angry and-"

"Hey, hey. hey!" He interrupted, more and more worry about the way her chest rose and fell quickly. "Take a breath, Ella. I'm not mad. I promise."

Ella took a deep breath. Trying to control the confused emotions.

He let her calmed down a bit then asked, looking into her eyes:

"Are you okay?"

Ella lose her breath one more time, with the sudden and serious question. She definitely didn't wanted to lie, but she also didn't wanted to tell the truth. she couldn't ruin things again, after all.

"Of course! I'm just a bit tired today. That's all." Ella tried her best smile, but clearly, he was not convinced. "Come on, Holland! You're going to be more late that you already are!" She hurried him, hoping that he would let go.

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am." And he set the car in motion.

Clearly, he wouldn't.

All the way to the set, Tom casually gave Ella worried looks, which she tried so hard to ignore, as well as the headache that consumed her more and more.

When they got there, she greeted everyone while they work. Like the day before, she watched things closely as the movement intensified, but that time, the sleepless night and the headache took away all her energy, as did the occasional tremors that rose up her spine.

When Tom finished filming another scene, Zendaya approached him as he stared at Ella, who was leaning against the wall and eyes close.

"Is Ella okay?" She asked him with a worried look.

Tom runed his hand through his sweaty curls in frustration.

"I don't know. But I don't think so. When I arrived to get her, she looked scared, her breath was racing and she wasn't... wasn't smiling. Which is extremely weird, because she's a sunshine. Now she looks sad and tired.... And I just don't know why..."

"She don't look fine..."

"No shit Sherlock! You heard anything I said?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go talk to her. We're almost finishing here. So she can rest a little."

Tom nodded and started walking toward her. She didn't opened her eyes, but she felt someone kneeling next to her.

"Ella? You okay?"

"Just a bit tired today." She said weakly, still without opening her eyes, as a tremor passed through her body.

Tom frowned and brigned his hand to her forehead. Immediately, the scorching heat hits his hand, causing his eyes to widen.

"Ella, you're burning up!"

She tried to disagree with him, but her head was too heavy to do anything. "Tom, I'm fine."

He ignored her as he helped Ella got up.

"Let's go to my trailer. You can rest there. It's too cold here."

"No, Tom. I want to stay here and watch you."

He runs his hand around her waist and placed her arms around his shoulder.

"You still have tomorrow, don't you? If you're better tomorrow, you can watch me."

Ella wanted to fight and said that she was fine, but all the energy on her body was gone, and Tom suddenly seems too comfortable to get out of his strong arms.

Ella heard him say something to someone, but her brain is too fuzzy by the fever to understand something.

She walked slowly down the hallways, Tom carrying half weight of her body. But at some point she felt too tired, so sleepy, that she just fell, unable to stay stand.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tom caught her before you fall. "Ella, darling, you have to stay awake for me okay?"

Then he took her in the arms with all the care of the world, like the first time they hugged each other. As if she was made of glass and could break.

He leads her quickly through the aisles until she reached the trailer. His heart was tight with the possibility that something is wrong with Ella.

He laid her down on the couch and immediately picked up a blanket and putted it on top of Ella.

"I'm sorry..." Ella said, almost sleeping.

He gave her a confused look, "What for?"

"For hindering and giving you problems."

Tom feel his heart ache again. Even when she was sick, she didn't thought on her.

"No, no, no, Ella. You are sick. We all get sick from time to time. You don't have to apologize, okay? Just ... Rest." Ella nodded slightly and he grabbed a wet towel and placed it on her forehead. The sensation was so good that she slept almost instantly. Tom's concern only growed with that.

Harrison arrived shortly after, wondering what had happened. Tom quickly explained everything to him and soon after, they were going to the hospital.

Ella opened her eyes slowly, trying to get accustomed to the light of the unknown place. Her whole body hurted, but still, she tried to get up, just to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Everything is fine." She looked on the direction of the voice to see Tom, sittinged in a chair next to her, with a tired and worry look.

"Tom...?" Ella asked, in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, love. Glad you're back with me." He smiled.

"Where I am?" Ella questioned, seeing the IV on her arm, wanting to pull it off.

"You have to keep this there." He said put her hand away from the IV. "You are in the hospital. The doctor said you're okay. Your fever was an emotional thing, and you just need rest." He sighed in relief as he said this. Only the thought of something is wrong with Ella it causes shivers. But, while one concern is gone, another settled. What could Ella be feeling that made your body react that way? "Mom and dad are down stairs, eating something."

Guilt and shame consumes Ella instantly. She feel like the worst person in the world for worry the sweetest persons that she ever met. She tried to got up, but Tom didn't let her.

"Hey, what you doing?" He said, lightly pushing her shoulder to lie her on the bed.

"Tom, I'm fine. I don't need to stay here. I'm just worrying you and your parents and none of you  needs to be here. Plus, I don't have money to pay for this."

Tom rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Ella. Do you really think I would let you pay for it? And this is nothing to me or them. We care about you and we would be more worry if you leave the hospital like that."  look at him, hating the way he look worry. "Please. Just... Rest a little. When you feel better we will go back to the hotel. Please."

Ella bitted inside her cheek. "Just a little?" 

"Just a little." He guaranteed her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She lied in bed looking at him and fake a smile."Happy?"

He smiled contentedly, and picks up a bag on the floor.

"I had a hunch that you would look like this, so I brought some books that we bought yesterday."

Ella smiled broadly. "That's so sweet of you. Thank you."

He gave her back the smile, and Ella examine the books he has brought. He brought even Red Queen, the Ella told him. She raised an eyebrow.

Tom passed his hand in his hair and smiled softly.

"I was wondering if you could read to me." He said, looking embarrassed.

Ella's eyes lighted up.

"Sure! I would love to!"

Tom puts his chin on the bed and Ella sat down comfortably opening the book and beginning to read. He looked at her with lighted eyes, admiring her sweet voice.

The reading sounded like a song on her voice, so compassionate and passionate...

Tom knew. He knew, but will don't accept. He cannot accept or believe. How could he be falling so fast in love with her? He knew  that Ella had a different light, that she was different. He was never to fall in love, but she made him believe in.

Ella continued reading to him, as he gave to her his full attention.

"His lips are on mine, hard and warm and pressing. The touch is electrifying, but not like I'm used to. This isn't a spark of destruction, but a spark of life. As much as I want to pull away, I just can't do it. Cal is a cliff and I throw myself over the edge, not bothering to think of what it could do to us both. One day he'll realize that we can't be together, and all this will be a far-gone memory. But not yet."  Ella read that last verse looking into his eyes, as if the words was made for the two of them.

The truth was they felt the same way. Tom was Ella's cliff. She knew that when he found out the truth, he wouldn't want to be with her. She was just a small fish between sharks, but in that moment, she didn't care about any of it.  

Tom looked at her in the eye and a feeling floods the heart of the they, who now beat in the same rhythm. Connected. Slowly, the distance between they was diminishing. Ella could feel his hesitant breath, and he could smell her sweet lavender scent.

"Ella?" He called, without taking his eyes off hers.

"Yes?"

"You wanna go in a date with me?" Tom was surprised by his own words. He didn't think what he said, just left his mouth without permission.

Ella freezed. Was Tom really asking to go on a date with her? Why? What was she special about? Why would he want to date a random, normal, broken girl like her?

Ella didn't want to give to herself hope, but was too late.

Her heart was filled with joy as she smiled wide.

"A-Are you sure? Y-You wanna go in a date with me?"

"Yes. I wanna go in a date with you. Would you give me the honour?"

He said, smiling like a child. Ella made a mental note of that moment, not wanting to ever forget the expression of happiness Tom had at that moment.

The same thing happened to Tom. He never wanted to forget the big, genuine smile Ella had there. The most beautiful smile of the most beautiful and kind and good girl he had ever known in his whole life.

Ella couldn't think of anything else.

All the pain that she felt in the morning, all the anguish and sorrow was nothing compared to what Ella was feeling right now.

The boy she've been dreaming about for years was really calling her out. For a  _date_. The boy she saw the pictures almost every day on the screen of a cell phone was calling she on a  _date_!

_"Good things happen to who is good Ella. Sometimes it may seem that not, but it is. You just have to believe and never, ever lose hope and that beautiful light that you have inside you. "_

She grabbed her collar and bite her lower lip slightly before saying,

"Yes, Tom. I'll love to go on a date with you."

It was something new. A new path.

Ella looked into the cliff and she knew that, in that moment, she had thrown herself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book I used is real and it's awesome! You should check out!


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful everyone. If you're triggered by panics attacks or past child abuse, please don't read. Be safe!

Why did I do that? Why did I say "yes"?! What am I? Crazy?!

The nervousness was killing Ella while she was sat on the bed staring at the suitcase that now had clothes thrown all over.

I don't have nothing to dress! What am I going to do?!

Ella putted her hands on her head and her arms on her knee.

I should cancel. Who am I trying to trick here?

Ella looked at the cell phone screen, the hours was looking like turtles.

Tom didn't even let Ella know where he was talking her, he just said it was a surprise, and when she asked him what she should wear he replied with a shrug and said "anything that make you comfortable."

She letted out a groan of frustration.

What was I thinking?!

The noise of the message took Ella out of hee panic session. She quickly picked up the phone to look at who the message was, and to her surprise it was Zendaya.

"Hi, Tom gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. -Z"

Oh! Thank God! A light!

Without thinking twice, Ella called her, her leg banging on the floor of nervousness. Rang a couple of times, and when she started to considered hanging up, Zendaya's soft, lively voice was in Ella's ears.

"Hey, Ella! What's up?"

"Z, I need you help!" She exclaimed in a desperate voice.

"Okay... What do you need?"

"Z, help me!" Ella moaned, desperate.

"Okay, okay!" Zendaya laughed, rising and was to look at Ella's clothes, examining one to one.

"That's it." She look at her, after looked all of it "we're going shopping."

Ella stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"We're going shopping. Come on, up. Grab your coat. We're leaving."

Ella still faced it without understanding, so Zendaya picked up her arm and pulled her. "Let's go! We have a long day ahead!"

Ella and Zedaya strolles through many shopping stores carefly, Ella leaving Zendaya lead the way, because she didn't took a lot of things with those things.

Ella entered in a store with retro style that immediately she fell in love, but still, strange.

"Tom told you where he would take me?" Ella asked by looking at Zendaya with suspicion as she looked some clothes.

"Yes." She replies, with a playful smile.

"Would you tell me?" Ella tried, even already knowing the answer.

"No. I wouldn't do this with Tom. He wants it to be perfect."

Bingo.

Ella ignored the way that her stomach filled with butterflies. Why Tom is trying so hard for her?

"Come on, try this one.'

Zendaya showed her a glitter dress who called a lot of attention to Ella's taste.

"Z, I..."

"No 'I's or "but's'. Just try on." She smiled and she smiled back, rolling her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Ella go to the dress room and took out her clothes, putting on the dress Zendaya picked.

The dress was beautiful, but it felt wrong. It was like didn't belong to her.

"Come out, come out! I wanna see you." Zendaya said.

Ella got out and Zeday saw her, with the same impression of Ella's.

"Hm..."

Ella looked at herself in the mirror.

"Doesn't look like..."

"You." Zendaya completed, and got up after. "Come on. I'm sure we'll find something." She taked her hand and they go looked for some options.

It seems like Ella tried everything, she was already feeling down, like earlier, but Zendaya won't let her gave up.

"Just this one. Please Ella. I have a feeling about that one!"

Ella rolled her eyes again, grabbing the dress and going one more time to the dress room.

Ahe dressed up, go out and looked at the mirror, and when she did, she lose her breath.

The dress fitted perfectly on her. The skirt round and stamped, somehow, wonder with her curves, but not in a vulgar way.

"Ella you're beautiful! Look at you!" Zendaya looked at you from the mirror. "That's it. You're wonderful." She smiled and Ella returned. She felt beautiful, like she never felt before.

It was lunchtime so Ella and Z stopped in the mail to eat something.

"So, do you like him?" Zendaya asked as ate fries.

Ella sat uncomfortably on the chair, cleaning her throat. "What?"

"Do you like him? He's calling you on a date, does this mean you like him?"

"Every girl likes Tom." Ella affirmed, avoiding the question.

"I'm asking about you, Ella."

Ella looked down, bitting her lip. "I'm afraid to say that I like him and have my heart broken. Because, if I say, it will become real."

Z grabbed Ella's hand, holding tightly, you look at her eyes in support.

"Say it."

Ella hesitated. If she did, it would become real. It would have the chance to have her heart break.

Ella felt like she was living a fairytale, a dream. And in any moment, she was going to wake up and go back to the real life once more. Why Tom liked her anyways?

But at the same time, Ella couldn't deny anymore. Ella feel like if she didn't tell anyone, her heart was going to explode.

"Don't let the fear stop you." Zendaya said.

Ella closed her eyes, took and deep breath and said: "I like him. I really like him since the first time I saw him."

Ella was dressed and almost finishinged her makeup, made by Zendaya.

She had opted for a light makeup, but still elegant, with deep green eyes marked by black tones. Ella felt beautiful and confident, and she discovered that it was a good feeling.

"Done." Zendaya told her, raised you to the mirror.

"Wow..." She said, looking at herself on the mirror.

"What?"

"I ... I look ... Not bad."

"You look beautiful." Zendaya told her.

She smile at her from the mirror. "I'm freaking out."

Zendaya rolled her eye. "You're going to be great. Just relax."

Ella heard a knock on her door, and her stomach fell. She gave Zendaya a terrified look.

"Breath. Relax. It's just Tom. Now, go open go the door."

Ella took deep breaths as she walked to the door. So, she opened, and all her fears was completely drown when she met Tom's eyes.

Tom stooded with a startled expression on his face, and two motorcycle helmets in his hands.

"Hi..." Ella timidly complied.

"I had never really understood the difference between pretty and beautiful. Now I do." Tom said, looking amazed.

Ella smiled as a pink tone reached her cheeks. "Thanks... It was Zendaya's work."

"She's beautiful by her on." She jokes.

Tom looked at Z and then back at her. "She's right." You looked down seemed to remember the helmets, giving Ella a small sweet smile. "I hope you like bikes."

Ella nodded, as grabbed the helmet and follows him closely.

"Hm... Thanks for everything Z." Ella thanked her before close the door.

"Have fun!" She whispered to Ella as she nodded and followed Tom.

They two walked in silence until the elevator.

"You really not gonna tell me where're you taking me?" Ella questioned

"Nope. It's a surprise." He smiled.

They walked once more in silence, and Ella again felt comfortable while Tom feels amazed. He never saw anyone as beautiful as Ella.

Ella looked at the black motorcycle that was parked. "I didn't know you drove."

He smirked playfully. "Only once in a while." Tom pulled on the helmet and Ella imitated him.

"I'm going to get out of here alive, right?" She said smiling. 

Tom rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Ella approached and climbed on the rump of the bike, her heart leaping from her chest with the approach. She hesitated for a moment then put her arms around his waist.

He smiled at her, feeling comfortable. "You good?" Ella nodded and he started to drive.

She felt free with the wind hitting her face, so much that she started laughing and Tom accompanied her.

After a few minutes, Tom stooped the bike on the road to a kind of forest. Ella looked at the forest and look at him.

"You're not going to kill me here, are you?" She joked and he laughed.

"Of course I will. Nobody would ever figure out your body here."

She rolled her eyes smiling and followed him.

With a few minutes of walking, Ella and Tom arrived at a wooden bridge. She stopped admiring the scenery.

"Tell me something." Tom asked, suddenly.

"Another thing?" She asked, looking at him, he simply nodded. "Okay ... Hm ... I really love strawberries."

He laughed. "So simple?" Ella nodded and he smiled "Glad I got it, then."

"What?"

What Ella saw answered the question. She was in a beautiful place near a waterfall. A picnic basket was along with a checkered red and white tablecloth. Ella bringed her hand to her mouth, the surprise of the beauty of that place leaving you in shock.

"Tom... it's... it's beautiful!" She looked at him with amazed.

He smiled, pleased with her reaction, his heart warmer a little to see her so happy with something he did. Amazed of how a simple thing like that was enough to make her smile. "My parents brought me here when I was a kid. I've always wanted to bring someone special here."

She looked at him when he said "someone special". Her heart filled of expressionless joy. They two stranded on the towel.

"It's incredible."

"Here." Tom picked up a strawberry and hands her over, then picked up a sandwich that Ella guessed Nikki made with some orange juice.

She looked at him fascinated and he saw. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She started hesitantly. 

"Go ahead." Seeing her change of behavior, he become more cautious.

"Why? Why all this? Why me?" Ella questioned, exposing all her thoughts.

He smiled, and looked away, glad for her honesty. "I was afraid that you wouldn't treated me like a normal person, like everyone does. But... there is something about you that makes me feel normal. Not the Tom Holland aka Spider Man. When I'm with you I'm just... me" Ella looked at him, processing his words. "You are special. You are the only one." He continued.

Ella begined to breathe a little faster, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I sang 'happy birthday' to you every year," She said suddenly, catching him out of guard.

"What?" He smiled.

"I've always done that. I... really like you, Tommy." She said with some difficulty of speaking out loud.

"I really like you too El." They both smiled for a while, but her smile goes away when she feared something else.

"Tom, I'm leaving tomorrow and ..."

"Don't think about that right now. We'll figure out." He guaranteed her.

"I'm scared Tom. I've... I've been never..." She closed her eyes and looked away. "I don't know what love is." 

Tom looked at her, not with pity, but rather, understanding. He grabbed her chin and makes her look at him. "That's isn't a problem, darling. I'll teach you."

 

Tom walked with Ella through the shopping streets, when Ella suddenly stopped and saw something interesting.

"What's wrong?" He asked as you stare at the window of the same store she was looking.

"Nothing, nothing. You can stay here, please? I really want to go to the bathroom. I think I drank a lot of orange juice." She said, whispering in the last part as it was a secret.

Tom laughed and said he would wait for her outside.

She entered in the store and soon she grabbed what she wanted to buy, with an irrational fear of someone catching it before her.

Ella looked at the object smiling broadly. She go to the cashier and it is quickly took care of, soon to find Tom with a suspicious look for her.

"What's are doing?" Tom questioned.

"I went to the bathroom Tom." She gave him the most sweetest smile that she could. "Besides, I..."

"Ella! Is that you?" Ella heard a voice behind her and Ella's whole body freezed.

It can't be. It's impossible.

Ella's smiled faded away, and replaced by something approaching fear; leaving Tom confused.

"Is you!" He said, with a fake friendly voice.

It's impossible. No, no, no. I'm starting to believe again. Please, I'm starting to believe again.

Ella was too afraid to turn around and discover what she could see. It could be him. What was he doing in London? Doesn't make sense.

Ella turned around, and she just lose her breath, while thousands of memories invade Ella's head at once.

It's him. It's him. He's here.

"Mr. Rodrigues." Ella spoked only in a whisper.

"Oh my God! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Mr. Rodrigues questioned, looking into her eyes. 

Ella's words was stuck in her throat as she tried to keep her breath steady. If Ella failed, Tom would know. And no one could know.

Tom watched Ella fight with whatever she was fighting with a worried look. Millions questions popping out on his head as he exchanges glances between her and the so-called "Mr. Rodrigues."

"You gonna be a good girl. No one it's supposed to know, okay? Be a good for me dear."

When some time passed and Ella didn't said anything, Tom took the lead.

"Hi, Mr. Rodrigues. I'm Tom Holland. Ella's friend... she's here for a promotion." Tom said, cleaning his throat and raising his hand.

"Oh. She won a promotion?" He asked, shaking Tom'a hand. "She deserves. She's the most good girl I ever know. Do you still a good girl, Ella?" He questioned, looking at her.

"Look at you... such a good girl who's ready to obey. Now... We gonna have some fun."

She lose her breath once more, knowing that this question has something deeper.

"Yes, sir."

"Good!" He smiled. A warning.

"Anyways! How's life? You said you'd visit the orphanage but you never did."

No. No. No. No. No. No.

"Orphanage?" Tom questioned in surprise.

"You never gonna leave here. You're always stay here and do whatever I want!"

"Sorry, sir."

"It doesn't matter that much. Just come visit us. We really miss you."

"You love me too don't you? Don't you?"

"I have to go now, but we keep in touch." He said, looking into his phone. "It was good to see you again. It reminded me of the good times." He smiled with dark eyes and follows his path.

The director's words made Tom shudder, not to mention the questions surrounding his head. When he looks at Ella, his heart breaks.

Ella was scared, being haunted by whatever is hunting her. Ella looked at nothing and tears started to fall from her eyes.

That's when she couldn't stay calm anymore.

Suddenly Ella was there again, in an enclosed room where that man whispered so no one else could hear. It looked like she was 13 again, and couldn't defend herself.

Ella began to feel as if she couldn't breathe, as if her lungs was trapped somewhere, as the tears that fall from her face suffocate you.

Tom watched her without understanding much, confusion and sadness all over his body.

"Hey, hey, hey love. What's it? What's wrong?" He asked, making Ella look at him, as gasped for air.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel him everywhere again.

"Ella. Ella. Talk to me." He asked, no results.

Seeing that couldn't calm down, Tom led her into the car, away from strange looks.

Tom helped her to sat in the car seat, sitting next to her, the worry growing in him more and more. Ella never behaved that way. What could have been so bad that may have caused her a panic attack?

Ella started to feel dizzy, everything was spinning while she struggled to not faint.

"Hey, hey love. Look at me." He grabs her chin, making her look at him. Ella's startled look made his heart break."Love, I know that looks impossible right now, but you have to breathe. Slowly"

Ella shaked her head.

"Yes, yes you can. Come here." He hugged her tightly, pressing her face against his chest, as Ella grabbed him as if her life depended on it. "Are you listening to my heart?" He questioned, and Ella could feel the continuous, harmonic beating. "You're going to keep up with my heart, okay? Can you do this for me?" He asked, accepting her silence as a answer, always muttering a "it's okay" while stroking her hair.

Ella didn't know how much time had passed, it may have been minutes or hours, she had no idea. She just knew that at some point, between Tom's murmurs and the affection he gave her, breathing became easier, and the tears stopped falling.

Tom doesn't rush her, neither seems annoyed, his heart only hurts to see Ella like that. He lets her take her time while hugged her tightly, a silent promise that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"Better?" He whispered, not wanting to scare her.

She nodded, still unable to find her voice.

"Do you want to go back?"

Ella nodded again.

"Okay," Tom said, and pulled her away gently, securing Ella to her seat belt. She pulled her knees to her chest, as if that gesture could protect her from all evil. He goes to the driver's seat while he watched her in the rearview mirror.

They arrived at the hotel, and as they walked, Tom wrapped his arm around Ella, protectively.

As soon as they got to Ella's room, she go straight to her bed, Tom helping her to cover herself with the blankets.

Ella. couldn't avoid the voice in the back of her mind that said that, now Tom would find out the truth and hate her forever. This thought makes her wanted to cry all over again.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want something?" Tom asked, looking worried.

Ella just shaked her head in response.

Tom just wanted to hear her voice again. All he wanted was to take all the pain out of her, all the fear she was feeling. He just wanted to see her happy as she was earlier. He just wanted to see the bright smile that infects everyone again.

"I have to make a call. I'll be back in a bit." He informed.

Before he could move out, Ella grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." She said weakly, and suddenly Tom could see that right now she was showing how vulnerable Ella felt.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right outside, and I'll be back in a second. I promise." Ella reluctantly let his hand go.

When Tom closes the door, she immediately started to cry.

She knew she shouldn't have had hope. That she shouldn't have been exposed to such pain. Now Tom would know the truth and he would hate her forever.

Tom reached the hallway, sighing and putting his hand to his face. Then picked up the cell phone and dial the number quickly, not wanting to leave Ella alone for long.

The phone rangs a few times, and Nikki's voice reaches Tom's ears.

"Mum, I need a favour. I think I know what's wrong with Ella."


	10. Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe! Past rape and child abuse.

Tom was lied on the bed looking at the ceiling of the hotel room. Ella's breathing was finally calm and even, indicating that she was asleep. But even now, while she slept, Tom could tell that she was still tense, still scared.

Tom rubbed his hands in his face, worries not letting him sleep.

When he arrived in the room after talking to Nikki, Ella was crying again and she did until she sheep. Tom's heart just broke into tiny pieces one more time.

He looked at her and pulled the strand of hair that was on her face and pulled it behind her ear.

He suspected. He distrusted, but didn't want to believe. He didn't want to accept it. Only the thought was enough to make him want to vomit.

The events of the day kept rolling in Tom's head. They went on a romantic date - of which you had not yet established what they were - for something deeper, something that was Ella's biggest fear. How could that have happened in the matter of hours only?

A moaned came out of Ella's mouth as she squirm on bed, having yet another of her nightmares.

"No. No. Please... I'll be a good girl. I promise."

Tom feel his heart tighten. He couldn't be right. He couldn't.

"Love, Ella... Darlin' you're having a nightmare." He shakes her shoulder lightly but didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Please... Please... Mommy... Daddy... Don't leave me."

Tom started to feel tears forming in the corner of his eye as he tries to wake her up again. "C'mon Darlin'. It's okay. You're with me."

Ella opened her eyes suddenly, the disturbing images still on her head. Seeing Tom there, she started to cry immediately. She screwed up things again.

Tom embraced her tightly. "It's okay. It's okay, Love. I'm right here with you. You're okay. I've got you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologize, shakily.

"Don't need Ella. You don't need to be sorry for anything." He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head, feeling Ella's quickened breath grow calmer with the passing of the minutes, as she hold him like a lifesaver. "Ella... You have to tell me what's going on." He asked softly.

Ella felt her heart ache seeing how much he cared. But she couldn't. No one was suppose to know.

Ella shooked her head frenetically. "You gonna hate me."

"Love, nothing in the world would make me hate you. Nothing would make me believe that you're a bad person or whatever you think you are. You're beautiful, and kind, and have a beautiful heart. Please believe me."

She closed her eyes tight. She just want this not to have happened. How she would tell him? How would he react?

She was elected scared Tom knew that. But he needed to know. He needed. But he also knew he wouldn't get anything from her today.

Tom sighted heavily. "Why we don't do this? You try to get some sleep and tomorrow, if you ready, you tell me."

Ella almost wanted to cry in relief, and she felt some tears forming in the corner of her eye. "That would be great.Thanks Tom."

Tom kissed her forehead gently. "I'm right here, Darlin'. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm going to protect you. I'm Spider-Man, remember?"

Ella smiled weakly and grabbed him tighter, closing her eyes. She really felt safe in his warm arms. It seemed that they fit perfectly into her small body.

"Try to sleep, love, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Tom wokes up blinking a few times, trying to get accustomed to sunlight through the window. He moaned a little and runs his hand across the bed, looking for your warm body. But he doesn't find it.

Tom was surprised by an empty and cold bed, which indicates that Ella wasn't there for a long time.

Immediately he was full awake and alert, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

He got up quickly and leaves looking for her. But his heart was soon quieted by a piano sound coming from the next room.

He started walking more slowly, not wanting to make any noise. Ella was sitting in front of the piano, with a sad, but focused look. Tom thinks he's never saw her look so beautiful.

The melody was beautiful but melancholy, reflecting the way she felt.

Soon, her sweet, harmonious voice filled the room, and Tom found himself enchanted again.

Short steps, deep breath / Everything is alright / Chin up, I can't / Step into the spotlight / She said, "I'm sad," / Somehow without any words / I just stood there / Searching for an answer.

Tom begins to pay attention to the lyrics of the lullaby she was singing. It wasn't just any song. It was about what Ella feel; It's about what happened the day before. That sing was about they.

When this world is no more / The moon is all we'll see / I'll ask you to fly away with me / Until the stars all fall down / They empty from the sky / But I don't mind / If you're with me, then everything's alright / If you're with me, then everything's alright.

It was more than mere words. It was the sign of hope that Tom needed.

Ella believed that if she was with Tom, everything would be fine.

The last note echoed through the room, and Tom began clap, completely astounded by what Ella's voice and music could do.

"You really are a full of surprises. You didn't tell me you could play the piano." He approached and sat with her.

Ella smiled sadly. "My mother taught me a long time ago. It's been a long time ... I haven't played in a long time."

Tom grounded in understanding. He didn't want to pressure you, but he wanted to know the truth.

"Tom..."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Rodrigues is the director of the orphanage I grow up. Sun Ray Orphanage." Ella began in a whisper. "I've..." She closed her eyes and tried to breath steary.

I can't. I can't. No one is suppose to know.

"It's better if I make questions?" Tom asked softly.

Ella looked at him with her eyes filled of tears and nodded.

"Okay... What happened to your parents?"

What looked down. "My parents died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit us. My sister and I was with them." She tried very hard to keep her voice steady but fails. "I was the only one who survived."

Tom bringed his hands to his mouth. He couldn't imagine what was like for Ella to have to be alone so suddenly when everyone she love is gone.

"How... How old was you?"

"I was 10. I almost died too... But for some reason I'm still alive... I-I was the only one." Ella bringed her hands to cover her face unable to control the tears.

"And... The London Eye?" Tom forced himself to ask, his voice almost cracking.

"The place that me parents met." She smiled sadly "Mom always told us about it. She promised May and I to one day bring us there. And... When I did... It was like they were there with me."

Tom wanted to hug her and never let she go again. But he thinks if she stops now, you wouldn't be able to continue after.

"The teddy bear... You won when you got out of the hospital?"

"Yeah... It was from a really nice nurse who felt sorry for me."

"And..." Time for the difficult one "And... Mr. Rodrigues?"

Ela swallowed and hides her face "He was the director of the place. He was really nice with me, and... I thought that was because he felt sorry for me. But then..." Ella's voice cracked in a sob, and Tom was almost in tears himself, but he needed to know.

"Then?"

"He started to put his hands in places that he shouldn't, and I was stupid enough to to think I was unintentionally. But didn't stopped there. He called me to a room... A really dark and cold room..." Ella crossed her arms around you, still feeling the cold from that room. "He... He always told me that it was normal... And he did that because he cared about me, and I had to be a good girl and no one was supposed to know because the others girls would be jealous. I didn't know Tom. I didn't know, I swear, but it felt wrong."

"I know Darlin'. I know. I believe you" Tom couldn't control the tears now, they just fell freely. The anger and sadness taking all his body.

"Then... at some point... I started to understand what was happening. And I just felt gross and dirty..."

Tom closed his eyes tightly, hating the way that man made her feel. All that he wanted was hug her. Protect Ella from all evil of this cruel world.

"When I confronted him about it, he beated me and said that if I told someone, he would do with the other girls. Worse with the others girls. And... I just couldn't let that happen. So... I let him keep doing his shit."

Tom couldn't find his voice. He couldn't control the anger and the sadness. She been through so much. Suffered so much. Why the world was so cruel at this point?

"How... How did you get out?"

"I waited until I made 18 and move out. Got a job and Lucy came with me."

Tom's eyes go wide. "He did that to you until you turn 18?!"

"I couldn't tell anyone! He threatened to beat me until I die. I was scared..."

"I'm gonna kill this guy. I'm gonna kill this guy I swear." Tom never felt so angry like now. He wanted to throw up everything, he wanted to beat something.

How someone could do this with a child? Someone who was supposed to care and protect. How was this possible?

"I'm sorry..." She said after a while.

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"You hate me now, don't you? I'm dirty and used." Ella could feel everything falling apart. Tom was going to hate her and she would be with her heart break.

Tom hugged her, hoping with all his life that she could feel all his love to her with that gesture. "Now you listen to me okay? You're not dirty. You're not used. I could never hate you. Nothing in the way I feel about you changed. If it's possible, only made grow up more."

"How's possible? How can you like someone like me?" She asked as the tears kept falling.

"Because you're the most sweet and kind and awesome person that I ever know. It's not your fault. It's not your fault Ella."

For so long, Ella carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. For so long she was tortured by the blame and shame, by the memories. She logicality knew that it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't help the voice inside her head that kept telling her that was her fault. Hearing Tom said in out loud... It felt like the weight was now shared. Tom was there for her.

Sje cried uncontrollably while Tom just holds her tight, wanting to protect her from all the evil in the world. Ella didn't deserve it. Nobody deserves it, but she of all the people didn't deserve that.

Tom was angry. He was angry and sad to see hwe so broken. And the worst of it was that Tom knew that Rodrigues remained unpunished even though he hurt her so badly. Hurting maybe other girls.

Tom couldn't believe on the truth. On the ugly truth Ella presented it. He felt helpless. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't imagine how much.

"He won't hurt you anymore. I promise. I'll protect you Darlin '. I'll protect you from everything. "

"Tom, you can not tell anyone. Promise me you will not tell anyone, please. No one is supposed to know." Ella asked desperately, looking at him.

Tom was lost. Every time he looked at her broken look he feels the heart squeeze.

"But ... Love ... He has to pay for what he did and can still do with others. Do you want others to go through the same thing as you?" Tom doesn't know if he was doing the right thing, he just knew it that it couldn't stay that way. He had to do something. But the fear was back on her face, stronger than before.

Ella shake her head frantically. "No. No. No. Tom please. Please, I'm begging you. Please."

Tom hesitated. Ella would never trust him again if he says anything. But he knew he couldn't stay like that, so he lies.

"Okay.. Okay. I won't say anything. "

Tom and Nikki was sitting on the hotel's armchairs while Ella was upstairs taking a shower. Nikki had tears on her eyes, with a pain so strong in her heart that it became indescribable.

"The reality is terrible," Tom said indignantly.

Nikki raised her hands to her mouth. "My God ... how can anyone do this to a child? And she lost her parents so young ... "

Tom smiled sadly. "That must be why she has an old soul." He sighed heavily and places his arms on his knees, hiding his face, his voice muffled as he speaks. "She doesn't deserve this, Mom. She doesn't deserve it."

Nikki caressed her son's hair. "I know honey. I know."

"I need her here," he concluded.

Nikki was caught off guard for a moment to see his boy admit it out loud, but smiled. "Do you really like her?"

Tom looked at his mother, still with tears on his eyes. "I've never liked anyone like this before. Her goodness... Her kindness... Even after all these bad things. She is unique."

Nikki smiled sweetly, glad that her son has found someone he really liked.

One of the fears of Nikki as a mother was that her son was cheated and attracted to the life of lies that exists in Hollywood. That he only saw the appearances and not what the person was inside. Of him falling into an illusion with the life he led, being worshiped by many.

Nikki was afraid her son would get lost in the flashes.

But when she saw Ella, it was different. She was good, real and normal. Nikki was happy that her son had found a point of normalcy in his life. The center of the hurricane. Someone who was there when the curtains closed.

"Don't worry. I'll get you more time." Nikki saw her coming toward them and nudged Tom "Now recompose yourself, she's coming. "

Tom quickly wiped away a few tears that escaped and stood up, just like Nikki.

Ella walked shyly to Nikki and Tom, imagining Nikki was to talk about her departure.

"Hi, my darling!" She hugged Ella. "Are you having fun?"

"Hi Nikki." Ella returned the hug, remembering how warming and protective it was."Yeah! It's been so fun!"

"Oh yeah? Nikki said happily. "Come sit here, I want talk with you about business."

Wlla gave her a confused look and look at Tom, who smiles excitedly." Okay... What you guys are up to?"

Nikki laughed "Nothing bad. I promise."

"Okay... what's up?"

"Well... Ella, a little bird told me that you're a great singer." She started and Ella was already looking at Tom, wanting to kill him.

"A little bird? Let me guess? A bird called Thomas Stanley Holland?"

Nikki shrugged. "You'll never know. But anyways, we need a singer to charity dinner that The Brothers Trust is promoting. It's one week thing and don't worry, we'll deal with your expenses."

Ella was shocked. Were they calling her to stay for another week?

Nikki and Tom waited eagerly for some reaction, when Ella say nothing, Nikki continues:

"hm... I know that you and my son are ... figure things out so this would be a great opportunity for you not to leave in the moment. Plus, we love having you here, dear. Everything was brighter and positive when you arrived ... And I also had never seen my son so happy Ella. "

Ella looked at Tom who has slightly red cheeks but didn't belittle his mother.

She look at Nikki again, completely without reaction. "But Nikki ... Are you sure? I'm not a singer, I've never even sung on stage or anything."

Nikki smiled sweetly. "Well ... I trust my son's judgement."

Ella looked at the floor, trying to process everything that was happening. How had her life turned upside down so suddenly?

"Nikki ... I-I can't accept. Do you ... Do you pay my expenses...? It's not fair. "

"But of course. You're going to do us a favor. So obviously we'll be dealing with your expenses. "

"And the hotel e-?"

"Don't worry. Let's solve this, too. "

Ella looked at Tom, who had a hopeful but careful expression.

Ella wanted to be with him, more than anything in her life. She wanted it every day of her life. She waited for this moment from the first time she saw him. But now that it was happening, it didn't seemed real.

"Please, accept. I... I need you here. Just for another week." he said, and those words mean more than Ella could ever imagine.

Ella's thoughts was interrupted by the ranging of her cell phone.

"Sorry," she said, picking up the cell phone and seeing Lucy's number appears on the caller ID. She quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl! Just want to know when you'll be back to pick me up at the airport. "

Ella looked at Tom, who obviously heard what Lucy said and looked more insecure than before. Seeing him like that, seeming to need her as much as she need him, made Ella decide right away.

"Lucy ... You don't have to pick me up at the airport today. I'm going to stay here for another week. "

 

Tom was a mess of emotions.

He was very happy to know that Ella would stay for longer, that she wouldn't leave. He couldn't see himself without being by her side anymore.

But on the other hand, that didn't erase everything that he discovered. His sense of justice didn't allow him to close his eyes knowing that the man who hurt her so much was still loose.

He promised Ella, that was true, but he couldn't pretend anymore. He had to do something. He couldn't let that disgusting man who still hurt other people remained free.

Tom got up from the bed in the bedroom and walked over to the porch, hoping that Ella didn't hate him.

He dialed the number hesitantly and pulled the phone on his ear. When the voice reaches Tom's ear, he sighed heavily, closing his eyes, telling himself that that was the right thing to do.

"Hi... I'd like to make a complaint. It's about the director of the Ray Sun Orphanage, Mr. Rodrigues."


	11. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!!

Ella lied her head on the pillow still in a trance for everything that happened today. Ella showed Tom her darkest side, the secret that had choked and tortured her since the day she left the orphanage, and he was still there. He still likes her. He still wanted her around. Ella was finally free.

A part in the back of Ella's brain still wanted to worry, still wanted to make clear the memories of what Rodrigues did to her and that she saw him after so long, but Ella was trying as hard as she could just to remember that she would spend another week in place of the her dreams along with her favorite person.

Butterflies filled Ella's stomach and she couldn't help but smile. When had her life become this hurricane of change and feeling? When she went from fan to... To what? What Ella and Tom was? Clearly they was something, after all, Ella would stay in London for another week to... Find things out better. But still, they still hadn't talked about it. Also, how could they? With everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, talking about what they've became seemed impossible, and Ella was sure that Tom just didn't want to pressure her in that moment of pain.

But Ella knew Tom still had questions, and she already knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't leave that story for that. Tom was curious by nature, Ella had to be prepared to offered him the answers he needed to hear.

Ella's smiled falters and she turned around in bed, seeing the empty space that was previously occupied by Tom's warm body lying on the same bed, with the silent promise that they two belonged. Ella still wonder the why though. Why did Tom like her? Why among all the skinny and perfect models he could choose ... Why he? A random, normal girl.

Maybe was that. Maybe was the normal feeling she made him feel. He even said that Ella made him feel himself. And that was the best version of himself she could possibly imagine. Just the kid who liked Star Wars and normal stuffs. Only the kid who one day believed that a snow globe could grant wishes.

Ella got out of bed and go to her bag lying on the floor of the room and with all care of the world, took the object and faced the snow globe with a huge smile. The smiling snowman stared back at her with his funny scarf and plastic arms. It was simple, like her, and charming, as he said she were.

Ella's phone started vibrating on the bed, making her come back to reality. She wrapped the gift again, this time leaving it on the table and heading toward the bed, Tom's contact appears on the screen of her cell phone, immediately bringing a smile to her face.

"Hi, Tommy," Ella complimented as her heartbeats play on her chest.

On the other line, Tom closed his eyes and bited his lip avoiding a smile, just enjoying the use of the nickname on Ella's sweet voice. "Hi darlin." Did I wake you up?"

She took the phone away from her ear and looked at the time. "No, dummy, it's still 8 p.m., why would I be asleep?"

Tom felt a stifling weight get out of his shoulders, not by not waking her, but by listening to the joyful and positive Ella again. "Good, because I have a proposal," he said, leaning against the balcony.

Ella sat on the bed, putting a pillow on her legs, with narrow eyes, curious about where that was going. "I'm listening."

"Well ... I told gang you'd stay here for another week and they were ... Extremely happy to know that, to say the least."

Ella smiled. "I'm just as happy."

He bited his lip once again, relief through the whole body. "So... Basically they want to celebrate."

Ella was taken by surprise. Was her stayed there a reason to celebrate? "Celebrate?"

"Yes. They want to go to a really cool pub that we always go to. And do not worry, it's all very safe and very discreet." He soon assured her and closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction. "Please...? It would be incredible to have you there... Mainly because you're the reason for the celebration... "

Ella opened and close her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. She've never been much of a party type, all of which Lucy was practically dragged to them. But there they are, the people her only knew for a few days but, already felt part of that friendship group... Those people who welcomed Ella with opened arms and smiles on their faces. They were there wanting to celebrate the longest she would have with them.

"Ella? Are you there? "Tom asked, after a few seconds have passed.

Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why not? It would be fun at least ... At least that's what she was hoping. "Your Highness ... Your wishes are severe, but I accept." She said smiling.

Tom letted out a sigh he didn't even knew he was holding and smiled. "What was this?"

She laughed. "Quote from my favourite book." Ella shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" He holds a chuckle.

"Because you know me too well." She hugged the giant panda.

"You're right ... I know you."

Somehow still unknown to Ella, the connection they had was strong even over the phone. They just stood there for a while, listening to each other's quiet, continuous breathing, just knowing that they were in each other's company. With that alone, they were complete.

"I... I should prepare myself." You break the silence.

"Yes Yes. You're right. I'll pick you up at 9:30 p.m., "he reported.

"Okay... I'll see you soon. Bye Tom. "

"Bye, darlin."

Ella hang up the phone with a big smile, but then the smile is replaced by a grimaced of concern.

What am I going to wear ...?

Ella phone rangs again with the message signal and once again she smiled when she saw her best friend's name on the screen.

"Hey, homegirl! Just wanted to check on you and say that if you forget those famous people, I'll scratch your beautiful eyes out! love ya! "

Ella smiled to herself. She wouldn't never forget Lucy. Never forget family.

Ella responded quickly. "Sorry... Who are you again?" The answer cames soon after, with an angry emoji. Ella laughed again. "Just kidding. Just kidding. I could never forget you, dummy. You're my family." She stopped for a moment, biting into her cheek, right after she type again. "By the way... What do I wear to go to a pub?"

Ella was wearing a bright blue dress, not so short and not so long, with make-up for striking night and slightly wavy hair. She was shy, but she felt beautiful and that feeling only grew when she met Tom's eyes. He seemed to have lost his voice and thoughts, lost in her marked curves and charming smile.

"Woow" He said as she approached.

"Too much?" Ella asked, looking at herself.

"No, no. You're... You're perfect. "

Ella felt a smile growing and her cheeks warm. "Thanks."

He kept looking at her, just wondering if she was real, if he's just an extremely luck guy to have met her. He comes back to reality and clears his throat. "Ready to go?"

The pub was packed with people, flashing colorful lights and people dancing everywhere. Ella felt dislocated for a moment, and Tom, realizing her discomfort, Tom took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Ella felt confident the moment she felt his warm skin in touch with yours, and you smile back.

Zendaya was finishing a drink when she see you, immediately smiles proudly and came to a embrace. "Ella you look amazing" She says holding you.

"Are you kidding? It's not me who looks stunning!" You say looking at Zendaya's impotent figure.

She smiles playfully and gesture with her hands. "This is nothing."

Tom went to greet Zendaya while you talk to Harrison. "Hey, mate. You look beautiful." He pulled her in a hug that she happily reciprocate. "Glad you'll spend more time us!"

"Hey, Harrison! I'm super glad to be here..." Ella sat in the chair and leaned her arms on the counter, watching Tom laugh at something that Zendaya said.

"How are you both?" Harrison asked, watching you watch Tom.

Ella sighed heavily. "We still... We didn't talked about what... What we are." Ella admitted it, her cheeks turning red.

"Well ... I can tell he's completely in love with you." Ella looked at Harrison right away.

"What do you mean?"

"I know my mate. I see the way he looks at you and only saw that look once. He... really likes you Ella."

Ella's heart was filled with inexplicable joy. If his best friend could say he's in love with her... Who could disagree? But if he was really in love with Ella, why didn't he said anything?

Before she could drown in her thoughts, Tom and Zendaya approached, with huge smiles.

"So what are we going to drink?" Zendaya asked, resting her arms on Harrison shoulders.

Ella opted for something weak, Tom choosing not to drink anything with alcohol because he was driving, Zendaya and Harrison opted for beers.

Ella was sitting with Tom, she dancing with the rhythm still sitting in her chair, Tom looking at her out of the corner of his eye and smiling slightly.

"How are you feeling, darlin'?" He asked when she looked at him.

"Great! That's very good!" Ella said, looking at her drink" It's strawberry." She whispered as if it's a secret and Tom couldn't hold a chuckle. "And this place is a lot of fun."

"Glad you liked..." His smile was suddenly replaced by a worried face. "Ella I..."

"Come dance with me!" Zendaya pull Ella by the arm before Tom could say anything else. She looked at him with an apology.

"It's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile, gesturing with his hand, and Zendaya didn't needed another word to drag Ella onto the dance floor.

She definitely didn't wanted to dance in front of thoise strangers, but Zendaya was so excited it just cheered her up. It wasn't long before Ella was mesmerized by the rhythm of the music, with each beat she was more and more involved, until she just letted herself taken, enjoying the moment she was living.

The song ended too soon, and soon Ella woke up from the trance she was previously with dry throat.

She approached to Zendaya's ear and spoke loudly. "Z, I'll getting a drink!" She just nods and you head toward the table you and Tom were before.

Before she get to the table, she saw Tom standing with Harrison, seeming to talk to someone Ella couldn't see from where she was.

"Tommy! I'm dying of thirst! Zendaya..." She stopped talking when she saw the expression of almost panic on Tom's face, and Harrison's worried look. That's when Ella saw who he was talking to.

A blond, tall woman with light eyes was looking at Ella as if she wanted to devour her and Ella felt a shiver creep up her spine.

"Tommy?" The blond woman asked, glaring at Tom who throws an angry look at her.

Ella look confused between them hoping that some of them could explain what was happening. She looked at Harrison for support, but she only getting another worried look. Not knowing what to do, she did the first stupid thing that cames on her head.

"Hi!" Ella reached out to the unknown woman who looked down from her, without squeezing her hand, which Ella lowered right then, biting her lower lip. "I'm Ella... and you are?"

She tossed her hair back from behind, the eyes with a snobby look. "I think Tommy can answer that, can't he?"

Tom looked annoyed by the whole situation, casting a glare at the woman as he looked at her with conflicting eyes. Just for this, row felt her heart squeeze.

This is not good.

Tom looked nervous and couldn't find the words as he looked at her. "Ella... this is Maggie Forbes. My... ex-girlfriend," He concluded, strutting and staring at the floor.

Ella felt the color leave her face.

It makes sense now.

She couldn't stop the gigantic wave of insecurity that invades her.

Meggie was beautiful, blond, tall and tanned... And Ella was just her.

"Nice... nice to meet you, Maggie." She forced herself to say it and give it a smile.

Maggie gives a mocking laugh. "I wish I could say the same," she said, and it was like a slap on Ella's face.

"Okay. That's enough," Tom said, looking annoyed.

Maggie patted and pretends sure was hurt. "You're really going to talk to me like that, Tommy?" Maggie runed her hands over his cheek, teasing him.

Ella felt sick and like felt like Ella was watching a horror movie, where she was the Ripper Jack victim.

Tom took out her hand in the act, closing his eyes as if irritating and turned to her with pleading eyes. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Ella was in conflict, still insecure and in shock at everything she was witnessing. Even so, she nodded slightly, following Tom to an empty room.

"Ella, it's not what you're thinking." Tom said at the moment he closed the door, approaching her with his eyes desperate.

Ella looked at the wall without looking at him as he continued to explain himself. "I didn't know she would be here today and I haven't seen her in a long time and there is nothing more between us and... Please say something."

Ella turned around and stared at him. To Tom's surprise, her eyes wasn't angry, they was soft and understanding.

"Tom, you don't have to explain anything to me," she said, slowly approaching. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me insecure ... Especially because we don't know exactly what we are..." She tenderly ran a hand over his cheeks, and Tom leane into her touch with his eyes closed. "But I'm not silly to think you wouldn't have a past like all of us."

Tom opened his eyes and found Ella's deep green eyes, which seemed to had gained more luster that night.

"So you're okay with that?"

"Well... okay, no." She laughed. "But I understand and trust you, Tommy. I trust you would never do anything to hurt me."

Tom smiled and looked down, sighing. "You don't exist, do you?"

Ella smiled broadly. "Yes, I exist. And I'm right here with you. "

Ella started to feel her stomach filled with butterflies as Tom brushes his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. He breathed slowly and the scent of post-bearded lotion invades her nostrils.

She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his skin on hers.

"Ella? Is it okay if I kiss you? "He whispered hesitantly.

Her stomach goes down ten steps and her hands turn cold. For years she imagined and dreamed about what it would be like if his lips touched hers, about what the kiss would taste like, if his lips were as soft as they looked. so she nod, still with your eyes close.

The distance between them has been shortening, until Tom's hesitant lips touch Ella's, gentle and careful.

They stand still, trying to get accustomed to the rapturous feeling they felt until he move his lips to the side, and she followed him. Insecurity is now behind they. Fear is replace with pleasure. That kiss said more than words could ever get, and it's so much better than Ella's best dreams.

Tom smiled in the middle of the kiss, the happiness and the sensation of her lips would never leave his memory, and give one last kiss before moving away and putting the forehead back to hers again.

"That was ..." he began.

"Wonderful." Ella completed.

Ella and Tom smiled.

"Better than I imagined." She concluded.

"Me too," he said before pulling you into another kiss. "You don't know how long I've waited for you".

The room was full of people, Ella was behind the curtains as her heart hammered in her chest and the nervousness made her shiver.

"Are you okay, love?" Tom suddenly asked, scaring Ella.

"Tom... I don't know if I can do this." Ella said shaking hands and pacing back and forth in the gleaming white party dress reflecting the light.

Tom approached and holds her shoulders.

"Yes, you can. You can do anything Ella. Make nervousness into excitement. I'll be back there. Look at me, darlin. Sing to me."

"Ella, you get in five minutes, dear," Nikki said, handing the microphone over her.

"You'll do well. You'll be amazing. Just look at me." Ella nodded. He kissed her forehead and then withdraws.

The curtains opened and suddenly she saw people stare at her everywhere. She was shaking and Ella wanted to vomit. Ella had certainly couldn't do it.

Ella eyes looked for Tom's in the crowd and he's in a secure posture, conveying confidence all over his body. He nods vaguely, a gesture that means, "You can do it."

Never Enough it's a easy song, right? Turn nervousness into excitement. Turn nervousness into excitement. Turn nervousness into excitement.

Ella took a deep breath sing the first notes nervously, her sweet voice echoing around. Then Ella just closed her eyes, and according to the progress of the song, she didn't felt any more nervous.

Suddenly, her nervous posture was replaced with confidence, as if she already knew what to do. As if that was her place.

And then, it seemed like there was no one else watching her. It was just Ella, the music and Tom.

Ella felt free. That was her stage. She was doing what she knew she was meant to do. That was her place.

"For me..."

The intense, meaningful music comes to an end, and then on the last note, Ella was back and people looking at her looking dumbfounded. They was clapping her.

She looked for Tom through the crowd again and he holds the same expression of others, but with more intensity, clapping incessantly.

Ella formed a "thank you" with her lips and she could swear that she understood Tom forming a "I love you" with his.


	12. Make Me Happy

Tom did the right thing, he was sure of it. So why is there a lump in his throat? Why was he afraid to give you the news? He did the right thing, no reason to feel nervous. He holds the cell phone tight in his hands, trying to process the news he received.

"Tommy?" Ella knocked on the door with the sacks of ingredients on her hands, interrupting Tom's thoughts. "Tommy, are you there? Could you help me with these bags?" She said knocking on the door again.

He moved quickly to the door and opened to greet Ella with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Love!" He came up with a quickly kiss, picking up the bags from her hands and heading quickly to the kitchen.

"Hi." She greeted with narrow eyes, closing the door.

"What's all this?" Tom asks, taking the ingredients from the bags and placing them on the table.

"You asked me to cook for you yesterday, remember? After the presentation and I said my cupcakes were better." Ella leaned against the kitchen counter as she watched Tom walk nervously around the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. That." He finally looks at her, but looks away. "Are you making a cake?"

"Yeah ... I thought it would be cool. But if you don't want to, that's fine..." Ella bow your head.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you to make cake for me?"

"Well ... You're acting weird. I assumed you wanted to be alone. "

"What? No, no. I'm such an idiot!" Tom walked over Ella, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Ella... I have something to tell you..."

When she notice the serious look Tom was wearing, her heart begins to race and she become more careful. She had that strange feeling that she was going to get hurt with what he was about to tell you.

"You... You wanna..." She think about saying "break up," but they haven't yet established a relationship. She was afraid to start the conversation about it. She didn't want Tom to feel pressured in any way, but the truth was that the situation was making Ella very nervous. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

At Ella's words, Tom widens his eyes and shook his head immediately.

"No, no, no. Okay, let me start again." He took Ella by the hand and leaded hee to the couch, taken a deep breath. "Ella... I made the complaint against Mr. Rodrigues."

Ella body freezed, all the color left her face and her breathing begins to accelerate. "You... You did what?" Ella's words come out in a whisper that only Tom could've heard.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry. I know that I didn't had the right. But I couldn't leave him unpunished! He hurt you so much, made you suffer so much! I could not bear the thought of it being loose, it might hurt other girls." Tom explained, his words coming out so fast she could barely understand.

Ella couldn't process his words. She didn't know what to feel. She looked at him with a mixture of fear and relief.

"You filed a complaint against him." She stated.

"Please don't hate me." he said, looking really scared.

"And what happened?" Ella asked, still holding back.

"I... I received a call earlier ... before you arrived. After my complaint, the police, social service and all the necessary people went there. The girls were scared at first, but after some insistence, one spoke and then another... And so on. He's in jail, Ella. He'll never be able to hurt anyone again. You'll never need to see him again." he finished, not looking at her.

Ella looked at the floor trying to assimilate his words. Rodrigues was gone. He was in jail. He couldn't reach her anymore. He could never hurt anyone again.

She feel the tears of relief forming in her eyes. Her shoulders drop as if all the weight she was carrying through all those years is finally gone. You're free.

Of course, Tom's account had made Ella feel lighter, she didn't had to keep secrets from him anymore. But to know that the monster that tormented her for so many years, that made her feel ashamed of herself for so long, was gone. For good. Never to be able to hurt Ella in anyway. There were no threats now. There was no more fear.

At last, the tears began to fall from her eyes, and Tom's face twisted in concern.

"Ella... Talk to me. Please. Not even to insult me." He begged.

She couldn't find her voice, so her actions spooked for hee.

Without a second thought, she ran into Tom's arms, hugging him tight and sobbing into his chest.

Tom was caught off guard by her actions. He expected Ella to scream and tell him not to lie to matters that were none of his business, he had no right to introduce himself into her life and he knew it. Still, shr holdded him and let him comfort her.

"It's over..." she said with some difficulty, between sobs.

Tom's heart stopped, imagining that she was talking about the relationship of the two of they, but he expects her to continue.

"The nightmare is over, Tom." Ella finally look at him still with tears in her eyes.

Tom looked at you and grabbed her face with his hands, not being able to help but realise that even with her eyes stained with tears, she looked beautiful, more beautiful than he has ever witnessed. She looked beautiful because she was free. Ella was free and she knew it. She look beautiful because she didn't carry the burden, the burden and the guilt of her past. She looked beautiful because she could be her without fear. Finally, all the pain is gone.

Tom holdded her tight, feeling his own tears of relief and happiness for her. "Yes, it's over, love. you're alright. It's a new life now." he whispered with his eyes closed.

Ella feel a smile grow.

" _Yeah. A new life"_

Ella giggled a little between the tears. "Now we have another reason to celebrate."

  
Tom pushed Ella away from the hug just enough to look at her, with that silly child smile that she... Loved. Yes, she loved him and now she had more and more sure of it.

"Yes, but first, I want to give you another surprise." He released and goes to a small box on the living room table. "I was hoping that situation would be resolved so we could all be on the same page. And now that it's finally cleared up..." He approached her slowly with the little box in his hand. She was freezing and your breath racing, waiting to hear his words. "Now that everything is clear, I want to make it official. You know what I feel for you, Ella... You know I waited a long, long time for you and that when you arrived, you filled a void that I didn't even know existed. And... I love you for it." Ella feel her stomach flip over with the three most wonderful words she ever heard. "Once you told me you didn't knew what love was like, I hope you know now, and so... Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

He said as he held a small pendant with a couple holding hands.

Ella knew they'd get there, but she didn't expect all of that. She never expected to hear these words from Tom's mouth, but there she was with a heart full of happiness that you never imagined she'd feel.

Tom took care of her when she thought she didn't deserve to be taken care of. Tom gathered all her broken pieces together letting she know what bad things happened, but she could continue on.

She loved him. She was never so sure of anything as now. She loved him unconditionally and wanted that love.

Tom looked at her expectantly and fearfully at the same time. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable for her. He's believing she wouldn't hurt him. Tom was being himself.

Before Ella said anything, she left his gaze and run into her bag, making him more insecure and confused. She took the wrapped object she carried in her purse for days now and turn your gaze to that.

"What is this?" Tom asked hesitantly, wondering if he made a mistake and was too hasty.

"This Tom, it's something I've been wanting to give you for days, and I've never found the right opportunity." She held the object she've been saving for days in front of him.

Tom looked at the snow globe that was written "make a wish" completely speechless. He took the object very carefully as he watched the smiling snowman, a thousand emotions running through his face as Ella watched in silence.

Unable to contain himself, he pulled she into a passionate kiss, the way he has never kissed anyone before and Ella correspond with the same intensity.

"And I also don t expect you to change your cordon, I know how important it's for you, I just thought it would be nice to have both of them together... I hope you're not offended."

Ella kissed him again, hoping he would understand how much it meant to her. She felt Tom smiles in the middle of the kiss and she smiled too.

"You have no idea how much I waited for you. I love you Ella Smith"

Ella looked at him surprised at the intensity of his words, and then feel the smile growing on her face.

"I love you, Thomas Stanley Holland, and yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend."


	13. Family First

Ella's hands were shaking in nervousness. Tom fall in love with her it was one thing, but other completely different was his family knows about it. But Tom's family was that kind of those tradicionais ones, and for him it was important them to know.  

Tom looks at her, as you Ella at the window from the car. Seeing her shaking hands he takes with one hand as the other was in steering wheel. She look at him and smile.

“What’s wrong, love?” He ask her squeezing her hand.

She hesitate and smile weakly.

“I’m just a little nervous. That’s all.”

“You don’t need to be, darlin’. They already love you. They’re gonna be happy that we’re making official.” He reassure her.

She nod, giving a small smile. “Okay, yeah. I know.”

He keeps his hands there, holding hers, making she feel safe, until you two got there and Tom parked the car, turned off and look at her.

“Ready?” He ask.

Ella take a deep breath and nod.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m ready. I’m okay.” She say without feeling any of it, but she remembered Tom’s words.  _Turn fear into excitement_. “Okay. I’m ready.”

He smiles. “Good. Good. Now, come on. We have a dinner to go.”

He get out of the car and opens the door for Ella, taking her hand.

“Thanks” She smile lightly and start to walk with him to the door.

He knocks the door and practically immediately the door opens and Nikki comes to open.

“Hello, my loves! They’re here!” She said to no one specific. Soon after, all Hollands were coming to greet Ella.

“Hey, guys! It’s awesome to see you again.”Ella says, hugging them.

“It’s good to see you too, Ella. How’re you?” Dom shake her hand.

“I’m great, thanks.” She smiles.

“Dinner is almost ready, why don’t you show Ella the house, Tom?” Nikki says with a smile.

“Okay, yeah. Come on.” Tom takes her hand.

“See you guys in a few, then.” She say as you follow Tom.

“They’re excited, you know?” Tom says. “They’re happy for us.”

Ella smiled.

“Yeah. I know. I am too.” She say to him and it’s true. Ella was more happy that she ever could imagine.

He walks her  through the house, showing every room, until you got on his.

“And… This is me.” He stops in front of the door, looking at her with expectation.

“Stop with the thriller, Holland!” She said laughing.

“Okay, okay. Just… Okay.” He open the door and let Ella in. “Welcome to my room.”

The first thing she notice, is that it's spacious. The double bed with red and brown checked plaids looked extremely comfortable. On the bed was a world map marked in every country he has ever been. On the side, a bookcase with all comics he has read, and on the other, a bookcase with action figures and a gift from the fans.

“Wow.” She smiled.

“What?”

“It’s… It’s just like you.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. It’s goof and cute and… you.” She say without look at him.

He make a face, pretending to be offended.

“Oh, good to know you think I’m goof.”

“Yes, you are.” she said, approaching him and giving a kiss. “I can’t believe this is happening, you know?” Ella say, after another kiss.

“You can’t believe what’s happening?” He asks with the arms around her waist.

“This. You. Your family. It was always what I dreamt of. I always look it up for you guys.” Ella say, with distants eyes. “I remember when he watched The Impossible back in the orphanage. You can’t imagine how much they cried when Lucas lost his parents, and mostly when he found they… We all wish that was us… Y’know?”

Tom lost his words, he knew that that scene made a lot of people cry, but hear something like that, from Ella, someone who actually lost parents, it was different. It was more painful.

“Yikes… That was dark. Sorry.” Shesay, finally looking at him.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and it’s truth. He’s sorry.

“Don’t be. It’s in the past.”

“Yeah.” He holds you more tightly. “Is a new life from now on.”

He kisses her softly, showing his love. But the kiss were interrupted by Nikki.

She cleaned her throat, announcing her presence. Ella and Tom separate, smiling, her check turning red.

“Sorry. Dinner is ready.” Nikki said.

“Okay mom. We’re going.” Tom looked at her and smile.

Nikki smiled and left, and in the moment she did, Ella puts the hand in her face.

“Oh no! I’m so embarrassed!” She  groan and Tom laughed.  

“Come on, love.”

He walks you till the dinner room, where everyone is waiting for they two.

“Good, now can we eat, please? I’m starving.” Sam complained.

“Calm down. You won’t die if wait just a little longer.” Dom said.

“Yes, I will. And you’ll miss me.” He teased.

“Chill, brat. We’re here.” Tom tap his head.

The dinner went calm and pleasurable. Everyone treated her like she were part of the family.

“Hum… Guys, I have something to tell you.” Tom said as the conversation dispersed.

“Ella is pregnant!” Harry guessed.

Ella choked on the juice she were taking, coughing a few times. “What?!”

“I’m gonna be an uncle?!” Paddy ask, hopping excitedly on the chair.

“What?! No!” Tom said in shock. “No, no, no. I’m not- No”

“Yeah, no way.” She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

They started to laugh.

“We’re just fucking with you.” Harry laugh.

“Oh, ha ha you're so funny little brother.” Tom said.

“Why thank you. I know that.”

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Well, as you all must know, Ella and I… We’re together. And… Yeah. We wanted you guys to know.” He said, not really knowing what to say.

Nikki looked like she was going to explode with happiness, Dom looked pleased, Harry, Sam and Paddy rolled their eyes, already knowing everything.

“That’s great! I’m really happy for you, my love!” She got up and hugs to him and Ella. “But do you mind if I borrow her for a minute?” He asks him, looking at Ella.

“Sure, mom.” He said, looking at her.

Ella's heart dropped for a second but she nod.

Nikki takes her and start to walk to the backyard.

_She don’t approve, she don’t think I’m good enough to him. She will tell me to fuck off._

Ella's mind isn’t your friend, and creates the most horrible scenarios that she wouldn’t like him with her.

She stops and sits on the chair, inviting Ella to sit with her.

“Well, darlin’, I just wanted you to know, Tom told me what happened to you... in your past.” She said carefully.

“Oh…” You look to Her hands.

_She don’t want me with him because of my past._

“And I want you to know you’re not alone.”

“What?” Ella said in surprise, looking at her.

“I can’t imagine how hard it was for you. And you’re not alone. You're part of the family, now.”

She can't help it. Her eyes got filled with tears, and when Nikki saw, she hugged her.

“Oh, darling. It’s okay. We got you.”

Ella smiled between the tears.

She wasn’t no longer alone.


End file.
